Under Class
by CloNingHart
Summary: Dahulu kala sihir sedang merajalela di dunia. Banyak negara yang meneliti dan mengembangkan sihir untuk memperkuat persenjataan. Mereka akhirnya membuat sekolah khusus pengguna sihir. Naruto, remaja dengan otak pas-pasan berkeinginan menjadi pengguna sihir terkuat di Jepang tapi harus merelakan takdirnya terdampar di kelas paling bawah, tempat bagi siswa-siswa lemah.
1. Tokyo Magic Academy

**A/N:** Berkeinginan untuk membuat fanfic karena terinspirasi dari anime _**Ansatsu Kyoshitsu**_ karya _**Yusei Matsui**_.

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **Summary:** Dahulu kala, sihir sedang merajalela di dunia. Banyak negara-negara yang meneliti dan mengembangkan sihir untuk memperkuat persenjataan. Mereka akhirnya membuat sekolah-sekolah khusus pengguna sihir. Naruto, remaja dengan otak pas-pasan, berkeinginan menjadi pengguna sihir terkuat di Jepang tapi harus merelakan takdirnya terdampar di kelas paling bawah, tempat siswa-siswa lemah.

 **Warning:** Alternate Universe, Out of Character

 **.**

 **.**

 **Under Class © CloNingHart**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Tokyo Magic Academy**

Tokyo, kota yang menawarkan keindahan bangunan-bangunan pencakar langit, pusat pemerintahan negara Jepang, sekaligus kota yang menyediakan banyak sekolah berbasis sihir. Total ada sepuluh sekolah sihir di Tokyo dan semuanya banyak melahirkan orang-orang kuat. Persaingan, diskriminasi bagi orang gagal adalah hal yang biasa di sini. Egoisme, status sosial dan harga diri adalah hal yang dijunjung tinggi. Mereka yang kuat akan menjadi penguasa. Sebaliknya, mereka yang gagal akan menjadi sampah masyarakat.

Banyak orang bermimpi ingin menjadi yang terkuat, namun hanya sedikit orang yang berhasil mewujudkannya.

Di salah satu sekolah sihir yang terletak di pinggiran hutan barat Tokyo, seorang pemuda berambut pirang jabrik sedang berdiam diri menatap sekolahnya. Ini adalah hari pertama ia bersekolah di sini. Umurnya baru menginjak angka 15, dapat dipastikan bahwa ia adalah murid baru tahun pertama di _**Tokyo Magic Academy**_ ini. Pemuda yang sedang tersenyum tak jelas itu bernama Uzumaki Naruto.

"Yosh! Langkah awal untuk menggapai cita-citaku telah dimulai." Teriaknya girang membuat seluruh pasang mata menatap dirinya.

Naruto yang mengetahui dirinya menjadi pusat perhatian segera menutup mulut menggunakan kedua tangannya. Tertunduk malu karena baru saja melakukan hal-hal yang tidak sepantasnya dilakukan oleh seorang remaja. Berteriak kegirangan di depan sekolah hanya dilakukan oleh anak kecil!

'Sial, aku keceplosan. Bagaimana ini …? Semua orang menatapku dengan pandangan jijik.'

Badan Naruto bergetar, hari pertamanya berjalan dengan buruk akibat kecerobohan sendiri. Samar-samar remaja pirang itu mendengar kata-kata yang menusuk hati. Ada beberapa yang mengejeknya, dan ada juga yang tertawa karena tingkah laku Naruto. Kalau sudah begini, Naruto pasti dicap buruk oleh seisi sekolah.

Tidak mau membuatnya lebih malu lagi, Naruto segera bergegas masuk ke sekolah dan menuju ruangan besar tempat berkumpulnya para siswa baru untuk diperiksa kapasitas **Mana** sebagai acuan pembagian kelas. Di sekolah ini, pembagian kelas dilakukan berdasarkan banyaknya kapasitas Mana siswa. Tiga puluh orang yang memiliki kapasitas Mana terbesar di angkatannya akan ditempatkan di kelas A, tiga puluh orang berikutnya di kelas B, dan terus seperti itu sampai kelas terendah yaitu kelas E.

Ingat hal-hal biasa di kota ini? Jika seseorang masuk ke kelas E berarti masa remajanya akan dihabiskan dengan diskriminasi oleh seluruh penduduk sekolah, bahkan guru pun tidak peduli dengan kelas E dan tidak ada yang mau menjadi wali kelas. Sungguh diskriminasi kejam.

Jumlah siswa yang sudah berkumpul di ruang ini melebihi angka seratus. Mereka semua baris menghadap sang Kepala Sekolah. Setelah berpidato sebentar tiba saatnya untuk memeriksa Mana. Alat yang digunakan untuk memeriksa Mana mirip seperti kursi listrik untuk hukuman mati. Bedanya hanya terletak pada alat yang digunakan. Siswa yang berdiri paling depan maju sebagai siswa pertama yang diperiksa Mananya. Ia duduk lalu petugas yang berdiri di dekatnya memakaikan helm. Helm itu tersambung dengan mesin di samping oleh kabel-kabel, itulah alat yang digunakan untuk memeriksa Mana. Layar digital di atas berfungsi untuk menayangkan kapasitas Mana orang itu. Jadi seluruh siswa yang berada di sini bisa mengetahui kapasitas Mana teman-temannya.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian tibalah waktunya Naruto memeriksa Mana. Ia berjalan dengan senyum optimis. Meskipun Naruto bukan dari keluarga terkenal seperti Gremory, Bael, Uchiha, Hyuuga, Sitri, Phenex, dan masih banyak lagi, tapi ia adalah orang dengan optimis paling tinggi. Bukan sifat sombong atau apalah, hanya optimis.

Naruto duduk di kursi itu, petugas lalu memakaikan helm pada kepalanya, mesin bekerja sesaat kemudian, menunggu beberapa detik sampai hasilnya tiba, seluruh murid menatap tak percaya pada layar di atas, senyum Naruto semakin mengembang, ia melepaskan helm, mendongkak ke atas dan …,

* * *

Seindah mimpi apapun yang Naruto alami malam hari, kejadian hari ini adalah kebalikan dari mimpinya. Ia berjalan gontai menuju gedung tua dengan cat yang sudah terkelupas. Itu adalah kelas yang akan dipakainya selama satu tahun ke depan. Ekspresi Naruto masih down dengan tangan menggenggam kertas rincian hasil pemeriksaan Mananya.

"Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?" Tanya Naruto tidak percaya.

Di kertas itu tertulis jumlah Mana yang ia miliki hanya mentok di angka 56. Itu berarti ia adalah salah satu dari 20 siswa yang mendapatkan angka paling buruk dan harus rela masuk ke kelas E.

Naruto menghembuskan nafas kasar, apa takdirnya di sini hanya untuk diskriminasi? Tidak tidak, tentu saja tidak. Ia adalah orang yang tidak mudah menyerah. Naruto akan berlatih dan terus berlatih sampai kapasitas Mananya naik. Tidak peduli latihan seperti apa, asalkan dapat membuat Mana naik drastis akan Naruto lakukan.

Dan sekarang, di sinilah ia berada, kelas E, kelas pembuangan tempat bagi orang-orang gagal. Total jumlah murid kelas E hanya 20 orang. Ini lebih sedikit dari kelas-kelas lainnya yang berjumlah 30 orang. Sungguh tidak beruntung Naruto mendaftar sekolah di tahun ini. Sudah masuk ke kelas paling buruk dan harus menerima kenyataan jumlah siswanya sedikit. Hal ini akan menjadi sulit untuk memenangkan **Rating Game** yang diadakan sebulan sekali. Rating Game adalah ajang bergengsi di sekolah ini. Setiap bulannya seluruh kelas bertarung demi meningkatkan derajat diri sendiri dan kelas.

Pintu reot itu didobrak dengan keras, beberapa detik kemudian pria berumur yang memiliki rambut putih panjang masuk dengan dada dibusungkan. Seluruh siswa yang sudah duduk di bangku menatap cengok pria dengan pakaian ala pertapa itu.

"Perkenalkan, aku adalah Jiraiya-sama sang Pertapa Katak yang sudah jauh-jauh pergi dari Gunung Myobokuzan untuk memenuhi permintaan Kepala Sekolah. Mohon kerja samanya karena sekarang aku menjadi wali kelas E." Pria tua yang menyebut dirinya sebagai Pertapa Katak itu memperkenalkan diri dengan gaya khas yang terlihat konyol.

"Sebuah kehormatan bagiku karena dipercayakan menjadi wali kelas di sekolah besar ini." Kata Jiraiya lagi dengan tidak melepaskan senyumnya.

'JANGAN BERCANDA! KEHORMATAN APANYA?! KAU HANYA DIJADIKAN TUMBAL KARENA SELURUH GURU TIDAK ADA YANG MAU MENJADI WALI KELAS E!' Batin kompak seluruh murid.

Jiraiya berdehem sebentar untuk mengembalikan fokus seluruh murid padanya. Raut wajahnya telah tergantikan menjadi serius. "Meskipun aku tidak memiliki bakat mengajar dan tidak pernah mengajari siapapun, tapi aku akan berusaha mendidik kalian semua agar menjadi sukses di masa depan.

'Sukses apanya? Duduk di bangku kelas E sudah menjadikan kami sebagai sampah sekolah.'

"Baiklah, pertama-tama kalian harus memperkenalkan diri masing-masing agar lebih akrab. Dimulai dari absen pertama …,"

Para siswa memperkenalkan diri dengan wajah lesu. Tidak ada semangat hidup yang terpancar di wajah mereka. Mengetahui bahwa kau akan menjadi sampah masyarakat di masa depan sudah cukup membuat seseorang mengambil keputusan bunuh diri. Hal seperti itu memang cukup masuk logika di tengah zaman yang menjunjung tinggi harga diri dan status sosial. Kabar baiknya, seluruh siswa kelas E tidak ada yang berpikir sampai ke bunuh diri.

"Uzumaki Naruto." Panggil Jiraiya.

Orang yang dipanggil berdiri memperkenalkan diri, "Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, salam kenal semuanya dan mohon kerja samanya."

"Yosh, selanjutnya Raynare."

Gadis yang duduk di samping kanan Naruto berdiri, ia memiliki rambut hitam panjang. Raynare sedikit gugup sebelum memperkenalkan dirinya pada teman kelas. "Na-namaku Raynare. Salam kenal dan mohon kerja sa-samanya … uhuk."

"Raynare-san, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Jiraiya yang melihat muridnya itu terbatuk. Ia juga sudah curiga sejak pertama kali melihat wajah Raynare yang pucat. "Apa kau sakit?"

"Tidak Sensei, aku hanya tidak enak badan saja. Jangan khawatir."

"Baiklah. Tapi kalau kau tidak kuat langsung beritahu padaku."

"Terima kasih Jiraiya-sensei." Kata Raynare lalu duduk kembali di bangkunya. Di samping, Naruto memperhatikan wajah Raynare yang pucat namun sedikit kemerahan. Mungkin gadis itu sedang demam.

Setelah selesai memperkenalkan diri, Jiraiya langsung menunjuk ketua kelas. Yang menjadi ketua kelas adalah pemilik Mana paling besar di kelas E. Tugas ketua kelas diberikan pada Shidou Irina.

* * *

Bel tanda istirahat berbunyi di seluruh penjuru sekolah. Semua siswa berhamburan menuju kantin untuk mengisi perut yang kosong, tapi sepertinya tidak semua karena siswa kelas E tidak ada satupun yang keluar kelas, membuat Naruto bingung.

"Hei, kenapa kalian tidak pergi ke kantin untuk membeli makanan?"

"Bodoh! Apa kau mau diejek oleh seluruh siswa?" Tanya balik Rock Lee sambil membentak remaja pirang itu.

"Hah?"

"Naruto-kun, ingat! Kantin bukan saja tempat untuk makan, tapi juga sebagai tempat ajang pamer harga diri. Siapa yang dicap terburuk masuk ke kantin maka orang itu akan mendapatkan diskriminasi. Apalagi di sana banyak siswa-siswa top yang telah memenangkan Rating Game, mereka pasti akan mem-bully kita." Jelas Irina dengan suara dipelankan agar tidak ada orang luar yang mendengar.

"Be-begitu ya," Gumam Naruto lalu menghela nafas. Tangannya mengusap pelan perut yang berbunyi itu. Naruto melihat sebagian besar siswa membawa bekal dari rumah. Mungkin mereka sudah mengetahui jika akan masuk ke kelas E. "Hah~ kalau begini terus aku tidak punya tenaga untuk latihan nanti." Naruto membenamkan wajahnya ke meja.

Remaja pirang itu merasakan ada yang menubruk mejanya, ia melihat ke samping dan mendapati Raynare yang menggeser mejanya agar dekat dengan meja Naruto. "Raynare-san?"

"Uzumaki-kun tidak bawa bekal 'kan? Uhuk. Kau bisa memakan setengah bekalku."

"E-eh? Ah tidak, terima kasih. Jangan khawatirkan aku. Raynare-san harus makan yang banyak agar cepat sembuh. Aku tidak apa-apa." Tolak Naruto halus. Ia tidak enak meminta makanan dari orang yang sedang sakit.

"Jangan begitu Uzumaki-kun, uhuk. Lagi pula aku tidak akan sanggup menghabisi makananku. Jadi tolong terima pemberianku."

Naruto terdiam sesaat, lalu mengangguk. "Baiklah. Terima kasih Raynare-san."

"Sama-sama, Uzuma-"

"Panggil aku Naruto saja."

"Eh?"

"Panggil aku Naruto, itu akan membuat kita jadi lebih akrab. Lagi pula hampir seluruh siswa kelas ini memanggilku dengan nama depan."

Raynare mengangguk, "Ba-baiklah. Sama-sama, Naruto-kun."

Mereka berdua lalu menyantap makanan yang tersaji di meja sambil berbincang tentang topik biasa yang selalu dibicarakan orang-orang ketika baru pertama kali kenal.

30 menit kemudian, bel pertanda jam pelajaran kembali dimulai berbunyi. Jiraiya masuk lima menit kemudian. Ia lalu mengajak seluruh muridnya ke dalam hutan untuk melakukan latihan seperti yang tadi dijanjikan olehnya. Seluruh murid berhambur keluar kelas menuju hutan yang berada di belakang sekolah. Sialnya, jalur yang ditempuh harus melewati lapangan olahraga dan di sana sudah ada kelas B yang sedang berlatih seni dasar berpedang. Selama melewati kelas B, mereka mendapatkan tatapan menjijikkan dan memuakan. Samar-samar Naruto mendengar bisik-bisik yang isinya adalah ejekan untuk kelas E.

"Lihat, itu kelas E! Mereka semua adalah sampah sekolah ini, menjijikkan."

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa mereka masih bisa diterima di sekolah ini. Jika aku yang menjadi kepala sekolahnya maka aku akan mengusir mereka semua."

"Cih, mencemarkan nama baik sekolah ini saja!"

"Mereka memang benar-benar menjijikkan, lihat semua tampang mereka. Tidak ada satupun yang bisa dikatakan cantik atau tampan."

"Apalagi gadis rambut hitam panjang itu, menakutkan. Wajahnya putih seperti kuntilanak."

Naruto sudah tidak bisa menahan amarahnya ketika mendengar ejeken yang diarahkan pada Raynare, ia berbalik ingin menghajar mereka semua yang telah menghina. Namun sebuah tangan menghentikan langkahnya, Naruto berbalik, "Jangan hentikan aku Irina!"

"Aku harus lakukan itu demi kebaikanmu. Semarah apapun kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkan mereka. Apalagi guru yang menjadi wali kelas B adalah Ibiki-sensei. Apa kau ingin berurusan dengan guru killer?"

Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat. "Cih, baiklah. Untuk kali ini saja aku akan menurutimu." Remaja pirang itu berbalik dan berjalan bersama rombongan yang lain menuju luar sekolah.

Irina masih terdiam memandang punggung Naruto dengan senyum.

15 menit berjalan akhirnya mereka sampai di tempat tujuan. Ini adalah lapangan luas yang dikelilingi oleh pohon-pohon besar, bahkan sinar matahari sulit menembus karena dedaunan pohon yang begitu banyak. Udara di sini sangat sejuk, namun mereka masih bisa merasakan aura jahat di sekeliling.

"Semuanya, harap berkumpul! Sensei akan memberitahu sesuatu yang penting." Kata Jiraiya, seluruh siswa termasuk Naruto duduk mengelilingi guru mereka.

Jiraiya berdehem sebentar untuk memeriksa pita suaranya. "Mungkin sebagian dari kalian sudah tahu tentang sistem rangking dan job yang ada di sekolah ini. Tapi tentu saja Sensei akan menjelaskannya pada kalian, barangkali ada yang belum tahu." Jiraiya mengambil nafas terlebih dahulu sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya. "Mengenai sistem rangking, di sekolah ini ada 9 rangking dimulai dari yang terendah yaitu _Amateur, Warrior, Excelsior, Elite, Master, Grand Master, Ultimate, Super,_ dan terakhir adalah _Legendary_."

Naruto mengangkat tangan kanannya, semua pasang mata tertuju pada remaja pirang yang hendak bertanya itu.

"Ada apa Naruto-kun?"

"Ano … Sensei, begini, bagaimana caranya kita menaikkan rangking?"

"Tentu saja dengan berlatih keras agar Manamu berkembang. Setiap sebulan sekali setelah Rating Game selesai, seluruh murid akan diperiksa Mana kembali untuk menentukan rangking mereka. Apakah tetap atau naik. Jika dilihat dari Mana kalian, semua siswa kelas E berada di rangking Amateur karena tidak ada seorang pun yang memiliki Mana di atas seratus. Yang paling mendekati adalah Shidou Irina dengan Mana berjumlah 89." Jawab Jiraiya.

Semua murid langsung tertunduk mengetahui mereka hanya ber-rangking Amateur. Jiraiya yang peka terhadap kondisi mental anak didiknya segera menghibur. "Tapi jangan sedih dulu. Meskipun kalian disebut sampah sekolah, kalian mempunyai hak untuk menaikkan rangking. Mungkin jika keajaiban datang, kalian akan melampaui kelas A. Tidak usah murung begitu."

"Baik Sensei!"

"Jiraiya-sensei, bagaimana dengan sistem job? Uhuk." Tanya Raynare.

"Benar juga, aku hampir lupa. Ada enam jenis job di sekolah yaitu _Tanker, Sword Man, Fighter, Archer, Mage, dan Priest._ Kalian bisa memilih sesuai keinginan, namun aku sarankan agar memilih job yang sesuai dengan kemampuan masing-masing."

Seluruh murid mengangguk mengerti.

"Sensei, kapan kita mulai latihannya? Sensei bilang kita akan berhadapan melawan monster di hutan ini."

"Benar."

"Jika hanya duduk diam saja di sini akan susah mencari monster itu. Matahari juga sebentar lagi akan terbenam."

"Tenang saja Lee-kun. Aku tahu kau semangat ingin bertarung dengan monster. Kita selama ini sedang mencari monster."

"Apa maksud Sensei?" Lee tidak mengerti.

"Kalian tahu, monster akan merasa tertarik bila mereka merasakan hawa panas manusia. Semakin banyak manusia itu maka semakin tinggi pula rasa tertarik monster. Tunggu beberapa saat lagi maka kalian akan melihat monster keluar dari balik pohon itu." Kata Jiraiya sambil menunjuk pohon yang berada tidak jauh di samping kirinya.

Pandangan Naruto dan yang lainnya tertuju pada pohon yang dimaksud Jiraiya. Beberapa puluh detik kemudian seekor monster besar berkepala banteng muncul sambil membawa kapak raksasa di tangannya. Sontak saja para siswa membelalakan mata karena kaget. Ini adalah pengalaman pertama mereka melihat monster secara nyata.

"Sekarang, kalian berdiri dan hadapi monster itu. Apapun caranya boleh kalian lakukan asalkan JANGAN MENGORBANKAN SEORANG TEMAN! KALIAN MENGERTI?"

"Baik Sensei!"

Mereka semua termasuk Naruto berdiri lalu mengambil posisi masing-masing. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang memiliki keahlian bertarung. Benar-benar seorang Amateur. Naruto dan yang lainnya tidak punya pilihan selain menyerang dengan tangan kosong karena tidak ada satupun yang bisa menggunakan magic.

"Semuanya, kerumuni monster itu! Ambil posisi masing-masing. Kita akan menyerang jika monster itu mengalihkan pandangan." Perintah Irina sebagai ketua kelas.

Perlu waktu bagi mereka untuk menjalankan perintah Irina. Sekarang monster itu telah dikelilingi oleh seluruh siswa kelas E. Sepasang mata merahnya melihat ke sana-ke sini, bingung siapa yang akan ia serang pertama.

Irina membulatkan mata mengetahui sisi mana yang akan diserang oleh monster. "Sisi kanan menghindar! Sisi kiri lakukan serangan!"

Semua menjalankan sesuai perintah. Strategi tersebut efektif untuk menyerang ketika lawan sedang menyerang. Tapi bagi monster yang memiliki otot besar itu, serangan lemah seperti tinju atau tendangan tidak akan berarti apa-apa. Akhirnya kelas E tidak bisa mengalahkan musuh dan hanya bisa bertahan selama 15 menit. Semua tergeletak kecuali Raynare seorang. Tidak ada tanda-tanda Jiraiya untuk membantu anak didiknya. Ia masih mengamati di atas pohon.

Tubuh Raynare bergetar saking takutnya, ia mundur perlahan-lahan. Monster itu semakin mendekati mangsanya. Kaki Raynare sudah tidak kuat, ia tiba-tiba lemas dan jatuh tertunduk, batuk-batuk sesaat lalu menatap ngeri monster yang tadi ia lawan.

Naruto, satu-satunya orang tergeletak yang masih memiliki kesadaran, berusaha untuk berdiri karena ingin menyelamatkan teman barunya. Ia sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga, ia bisa berdiri namun dengan lutut yang gemetar. "Sial, aku begitu lemah sampai tidak bisa mengalahkan monster itu. Jika begini terus impianku tidak akan tercapai. Hosh … hosh …."

Monster itu mengangkat kapaknya tinggi-tinggi, hendak membelah tubuh manusia di depannya. Naruto semakin panik setelah melihat kapak itu mengayun cepat ke arah Raynare yang sedikitpun tidak ada tanda-tanda menghindar.

'TIDAK AKAN KUBIARKAN TEMANKU MATI DI DEPAN MATAKU SENDIRI!' Batinnya berteriak keras.

"HEIYAAAA!"

Aura biru muncul tiba-tiba di sekitar tubuh Naruto, ia mengangkat tangannya ke depan, sesaat kemudian tangan remaja pirang itu terselimuti oleh api merah. Api itu mulai membara, menjalar ke sana-ke sini sebelum dihembuskan pada monster yang hampir membunuh Raynare dalam bentuk bola api besar. Naruto tanpa diduga bisa membuat magic api merah, serangan Naruto berhasil mengenai target. Monster itu mengaum kesakitan karena seluruh tubuhnya terbakar oleh api panas.

Dari jauh, Jiraiya menatap Naruto dengan ekspresi terkejut, keringat mengucur di pelipisnya. "Le-ledakan Mana ini … sangat besar!"

 **Bersambung**

* * *

 **A/N:** Harap komentari penulisan Author baru ini, karena aku sendiri pesimis dengan penulisanku. Pasti ancur ya? Aku harap para pembaca berbaik hati untuk mengomentari bagaimana gaya penulisanku agar aku bisa memperbaikinya menjadi _layak untuk dibaca_.

Perlu kalian ketahui, di fanfic ini tidak ada kata bangsa iblis, malaikat, malaikat jatuh, dan lainnya. Semua character murni manusia.

Berikut adalah urutan rangking dari terbawah sampai tertinggi:

-Amateur: kapasitas Mana 1-99

-Warrior: kapasitas Mana 100-499

-Excelsior: kapasitas Mana 500-1999

-Elite: kapasitas Mana 2000-3999

-Master: kapasitas Mana 4000-4999

-Grand Master: kapasitas Mana 5000-5999

-Ultimate: kapasitas Mana 6000-6999

-Super: kapasitas Mana 7000-7999

-Legendary: kapasitas Mana 8000-9999

Terima kasih karena sudah membaca ceritaku. Harap isi kolom review di bawah ini!

 **[5.10.2017]**


	2. Our Friends

**A/N:** _Penting_. Aku akan menjelaskan tentang **Mana** di fic ini. Seperti yang readers ketahui, Mana digunakan untuk membuat skill. Jika dalam game, kehabisan Mana tidak akan berpengaruh pada player dan hanya tidak bisa menggunakan skill sampai Mana terkumpul kembali. Tapi dalam ficku ini, kehabisan Mana akan berakibat **k** **ematian** atau minimal pingsan (Tergantung ketahanan fisik karakter itu). Anggap saja konsep Mana di sini sama dengan konsep **Chakra** milik Om Kishimoto.

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Our Friends**

Jiraiya, seorang yang mengaku sebagai Pertapa Katak akhirnya merasakan kembali bagaimana rasanya terkejut, tercengang, tidak percaya. Jika dihitung, pria berambut putih itu terakhir kali merasakan perasaan berdebar sekaligus senang adalah 20 tahun yang lalu. Melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri keajaiban seperti ini merupakan sesuatu yang langka dan sulit diterima akal sehat.

Umumnya, seseorang yang memiliki tingkat kapasitas Mana besar berasal dari clan terhormat sebagai pelopor sihir zaman dahulu seperti Gremory, Sitri, Uchiha, dan lainnya. Atau bisa berlatih keras untuk meningkatkan Mana.

Tapi kasus yang Naruto alami berbeda, kasus langka yang bahkan hanya ada sekali dalam seratus tahun. Seseorang yang memiliki kapasitas Mana kecil, tiba-tiba meningkat drastis hanya dengan melihat seorang teman yang bahkan baru kenalan beberapa jam lalu dalam bahaya. Sejak saat itulah, Jiraiya menyadari kelebihan Naruto yang tidak akan dimiliki orang lain, _tekad kuat untuk melindungi seorang teman_.

Jiraiya menyeka keringat yang mengalir di pelipisnya. Pandangannya terkunci pada monster yang telah gosong. Monster itu hilang beberapa detik kemudian menjadi butiran abu hitam, meninggalkan benda bercahaya di bekas jantungnya. Jika dilihat lebih teliti, itu adalah permata seukuran kelereng.

Jiraiya tersenyum tipis. "Heh, Naruto sungguh beruntung. Tidak hanya kapasitas Mana yang meningkat drastis, ia juga mendapatkan sesuatu yang bernilai tinggi dari _Monster Drop_."

Monster Drop adalah sesuatu yang berasal dari dalam tubuh monster yang telah dikalahkan. Biasanya berupa senjata atau ramuan. Jarang-jarang ada yang mendapatkan perhiasan berharga seperti permata di monster lemah seperti tadi.

Jiraiya melompat dan turun dari permukaan, ia berjalan mendekati Naruto yang terdiam dengan nafas masih memburu. "Kau tidak apa-apa, Naruto?"

"Sensei … ke mana saja kau? Bila tidak ada keajaiban mungkin Raynare-san telah mati." Kata Naruto lemah sambil memandang tajam gurunya. Emosi sempat naik ke atas setelah melihat wajah tak berdosa Jiraiya.

"Ehehe … jangan marah begitu. Aku hanya berpikir tidak perlu melakukan apa-apa setelah merasakan ledakan Mana dalam dirimu."

"Hah? Apa yang Sensei katakan?"

"Akan kujelaskan nanti. Lebih baik kau segera tenangkan Raynare dan bangunkan yang lainnya. Aku akan segera menyembuhkan kalian. Kau masih punya tenaga 'kan?"

Naruto mengangguk singkat. "Kalau hanya segitu saja, aku masih kuat."

Naruto segera menghampiri Raynare yang masih menatap dengan pandangan kosong, tubuhnya tidak berhenti bergetar meskipun monster sudah dikalahkan. Remaja pirang yang telah menjadi penyelamat itu menyadarkan Raynare dari rasa takutnya, ia lalu menenangkan gadis bersurai hitam itu. Butuh 10 menit untuk Naruto menyadarkan teman-temannya. Mereka semua berkumpul di satu titik dan Jiraiya sebagai pusatnya.

"Kerja bagus. Kalian semua dapat bekerja sama cukup baik untuk ukuran orang yang baru kenal. Sensei kagum pada kalian. Sebagai imbalannya, Sensei akan menyembuhkan luka kalian."

Setelah ucapannya, Jiraiya lalu membuat lingkaran sihir berwarna putih dan merapal mantra. Hanya beberapa detik mantra itu diucap muncul sinar terang yang menyelimuti seluruh tubuh siswa kelas E. Perlahan-lahan luka mereka menghilang sampai tidak berbekas. Naruto dan yang lainnya merasakan tenaga mereka sedikit demi sedikit terisi kembali.

"Wow Sensei mengagumkan! Memangnya Sensei memiliki job apa?" Tanya salah satu siswi berambut pirang pucat panjang. Wajah itu … senyum itu … bentuk mata itu … mirip seperti boneka berbie yang sering dimainkan oleh anak kecil. Siswi itu bernama Shion.

Jiraiya menyeringai tipis, ia menatap murid-muridnya dengan tatapan layaknya berkata _'mau tahu aja'_ , otomatis semua murid menatap sebal Jiraiya. "Heheh, hanya bercanda. Jangan memasang muka cemberut seperti itu! Baiklah Sensei akan beri tahu kalian."

"Cepat katakan Sensei!" Lee sudah tidak sabar, ia menatap dengan mata berbinar.

"Jobku adalah _Wizard_."

"Hah?"

"Jiraiya-sensei, bukannya tidak ada job Wizard? Sensei tadi bilang hanya ada enam job." Kata Raynare menyerukan kebingungannya.

"Benar."

"Lalu?"

"Job Wizard adalah tingkat lanjutan dari job Mage. Seseorang yang telah menguasai cukup banyak teknik sihir dapat dipromosikan menjadi Wizard. Peningkatan ini juga berlaku pada lima job lainnya." Jawab Jiraiya.

"Wow itu hebat. Bisa Sensei jelaskan lebih rinci?" Pinta Irina.

Jiraiya mengangkat telapak tangannya, memberi kode bahwa ia menolak permintaan Irina –setidaknya hanya hari ini. "Tahan dulu. Sensei akan menjelaskan itu lain kali. Pelajaran telah usai beberapa menit lalu. Lebih baik kita kembali ke sekolah dan mengambil barang-barang untuk dibawa ke asrama. Jangan sampai kalian tiba di asrama malam hari!"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"… Kalian akan tahu nanti."

Dengan berat hati dan rasa penasaran yang masih mengganjal, semua murid termasuk Naruto pulang ke sekolah. Ia masih memiliki tugas untuk mengambil kebutuhannya selama di asrama. Biasanya para orang tua murid akan mengantarkan kebutuhan anaknya.

* * *

Jiraiya pamit undur diri setelah mereka sampai di sekolah. Pria putih itu pergi menuju ruang guru.

Naruto beserta teman-temannya langsung menuju gerbang utama sekolah setelah membawa tas masing-masing yang masih berada di kelas. Banyak orang dewasa sudah berkumpul dengan koper-koper besar di samping mereka. Naruto mencari ibunya, Uzumaki Kushina di kerumunan orang itu. Senyumnya mengembang ketika ia melihat ibunya baru datang sambil membawa 2 koper berukuran sedang.

"Kaa-chan!"

"Naruto! Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Jangan khawatir, aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar.

Kushina bernafas lega. Setidaknya ia melihat kondisi Naruto yang baik-baik saja meskipun seragam yang dipakai sedikit kotor. Kushina lalu menatap serius anak satu-satunya. "Jadi, Naruto, kau berada di kelas apa?"

Senyum yang tadi mengembang, kini luntur. Naruto menundukkan kepala, ia merasa bersalah atas kelemahannya. Ia juga sadar ini akan menjadi aib bagi keluarganya dan akan membawa dampak buruk bagi Kushina. Lebih parahnya lagi, Naruto pasti akan mendapatkan ceramah pajang lebar dari ibunya dan Naruto siap menerima hukuman dari Kushina.

"Maaf Kaa-chan, aku berada di kelas E. Mana yang kumiliki ternyata sedikit." Jawab Naruto pelan namun bisa didengar oleh Kushina.

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Hah!?"

"Tidak apa-apa Naruto. Meskipun kau tidak berada di kelas atas, aku masih senang kau bisa masuk ke sekolah besar ini. Yang terpenting adalah bekerja keras. Manamu akan meningkat seiring berjalannya waktu dan seberapa gigihnya kau berlatih. Tetap genggam terus impianmu dan wujudkanlah!"

"Kaa-chan … terima kasih." Naruto memeluk Kushian haru. Ia sangat senang memiliki ibu seperti Kushina yang baik. Naruto berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia akan mewujudkan impiannya.

Tanpa disadari Naruto, rasa senangnya karena memiliki orang tua penyayang seperti Kushina menimbulkan perasaan iri pada seseorang. Ya … orang yang sedari tadi melihat Naruto di kejauhan.

* * *

"Ah~ berat sekali."

Beberapa keluhan terdengar di kerumunan siswa kelas E. Mereka sedang berjalan menuju asrama yang terletak di belakang sekolah. Masing-masing membawa koper yang lumayan, kecuali satu orang. Naruto melihat Raynare membawa koper yang ukurannya tidak lebih besar dari ukuran kopernya. Ia sedikit bingung kenapa Raynare tidak membawa perbekalan yang banyak. Dari yang ia lihat, perempuan biasanya membawa lebih banyak persediaan dari pada laki-laki.

"Akhirnya sampai juga, bahuku sudah sangat lelah."

Hanya 2 menit mereka melakukan perjalanan, kini sudah sampai di depan pagar asrama. Seorang penjaga dengan tubuh kekar menghampiri mereka beberapa saat kemudian. Ia menatap seluruh siswa E dengan tajam, seperti mengintimidasi.

"Sebutkan kelas kalian!" Perintahnya tegas.

Irina yang menjadi ketua kelas maju satu langkah, "Kami kelas 1-E."

"Begitu. Maaf saja, asrama ini tidak diperuntukkan bagi siswa kelas E."

"Hoi memangnya kenapa?!" Ada salah seorang murid yang emosinya meningkat, sepertinya ia tidak tahan dengan diskriminasi ini dan ingin meluapkan segala amarahnya. Nama siswa itu adalah Zaji, seseorang yang memiliki rambut coklat.

Penjaga asrama itu kemudian menatap Zaji dengan pandangan merendahkan. "Bukankah sudah jelas? Asrama luas dan megah ini bukan tempat bagi sampah sekolah."

Naruto naik pitam. "Hoi! Beraninya kau-"

"Sudahlah Naruto-kun. Kita di sini tidak untuk mencari keributan." Kata Irina menatap mata biru milik Naruto. Detik berikutnya gadis bersurai orange kecoklatan itu menatap penjaga asrama lagi. "Baiklah, kami mengerti. Jadi di mana asrama kami?"

Penjaga asrama menunjuk lurus ke arah kiri, mereka mengikuti arah telunjuk itu dan menemukan pintu kawat yang sudah usang. "Asrama kalian ada di hutan, sekitar 1 km dari sini. ikutilah jalan setapak itu dan kalian akan menemukan bangunan." Jawabnya lalu lekas pergi tidak peduli dengan kelas E.

"Yang benar saja?! Di dalam hutan banyak monster kuat." Lee mengeratkan kepalan tangannya.

"Cih, jika begini keadaannya. Lebih baik kita dikeluarkan saja dari sekolah. Ini diskriminasi yang sangat kejam." Shion, untuk pertama kalinya merasa sangat kesal selama ia hidup.

Umpatan-umpatan mulai terdengar dari seluruh siswa E, Irina menghela nafas pelan sebelum menyuruh mereka diam. "Sudahlah, tidak perlu mengumpat yang sudah jelas tidak akan berdampak apa-apa. Terima saja takdir kita dan bekerja keras untuk mengalahkan kelas A seperti yang Jiraiya-sensei katakan."

Seluruh siswa termasuk Naruto menundukkan kepala, menyesal karena mengeluarkan umpatan. Mereka akhirnya mendapatkan semangat kembali. Irina yang menyadari itu tersenyum. Sebagai ketua kelas, ia wajib menyemangati dan melindungi teman-temannya.

"Ayo kita ke asrama, satu jam lagi matahari benar-benar akan terbenam. Aku mau kita sampai di asrama sebelum gelap."

"Baiklah Kapten!" Teriak semuanya membuat pipi Irina bersemu merah, antara malu dan tersipu.

Butuh waktu 20 menit untuk sampai di asrama, itu juga mereka harus berjalan cepat dan menghadapi rintangan yang ada selama di perjalanan. Semisal diserang lebah, menyebrangi sungai yang banyak buayanya, atau tidak sengaja masuk ke sarang ular anaconda. Beruntung mereka tidak bertemu monster.

Apa yang dilihat Irina dan lainnnya berbeda dengan yang dipikirkan. Meskipun mereka sudah menduga bahwa bangunan asrama akan jelek, tapi kenyataannya asrama ini _sangat jelek_. Bahkan kelas mereka yang sudah bobrok lebih baik daripada bangunan di tengah-tengah lapang itu.

"Apa aku tidak salah lihat?" Gumam Naruto, mengucek matanya lalu menatap bangunan itu lagi. Tidak ada yang berubah, berarti ia tidak salah lihat.

Asrama tempat kelas E adalah bangunan lapuk berlantai 2. Material yang digunakan untuk membuat bangunan ini semuanya dari kayu. Tidak memakai bata, semen, atau material lainnya yang sudah modern. Parahnya lagi, kayu-kayu itu mulai digerogoti rayap. Naruto berpikir pasti bangunan ini tidak diurus sejak sekolah pertama kali dibangun.

"Aku tidak akan bisa tidur kalau begini."

"Aku juga."

"Aku lebih mengkhawatirkan WC-nya."

Beberapa gumaman khawatir tidak sengaja Irina dengar. Memang betul ia juga berpikiran seperti itu, Irina juga seorang wanita biasa yang suka dengan tempat bersih. "Lebih baik kita periksa ke dalam. Siapa tahu ada alat yang bisa digunakan untuk membersihkan asrama ini."

"Baiklah."

Akhirnya, setelah mencari mereka harus puas dengan mendapatkan dua buah lap pel dan tiga sapu. Ini tidak cukup banyak untuk membersihkan asrama berlantai dua. Beruntungnya ada yang membawa kain tidak terpakai, jadi alat pembersih semakin bertambah. Irina tidak membuang waktu, ia segera menugaskan orang-orang yang dilihatnya cekatan dan ahli dalam bidang membersihkan. Laki-laki yang memiliki fisik kuat disuruh membawa air dari sungai, termasuk Naruto. Sebentar lagi hari mulai gepal, mereka harus cepat-cepat menyelesaikan tugas masing-masing.

* * *

Matahari sudah terbenam 5 menit yang lalu. Mereka selesai membersihkan asrama ini 10 menit lebih cepat. Kini Naruto dan yang lainnya berkumpul di ruangan besar di lantai satu. Semuanya terlihat kelelahan kecuali Raynare, karena Irina melarang Raynare melakukan tugas berat. Beruntung listrik di asrama ini masih terhubung dengan sekolah. Jadi mereka tidak perlu membuat obor sebagai penerangan.

"Hah~ tadi itu menegangkan sekali." Kata Naruto menghembuskan nafas kasar.

"Benar, aku tidak percaya kita dapat lolos dari buaya-buaya itu." Lee menganggukkan kepalanya.

Mereka kebagian tugas mengambil air di sungai. Butuh perjuangan bagi orang lemah seperti mereka untuk mendapatkan air dan lolos dari rahang kuat buaya. Entah kenapa mereka merasa bersyukur masih diberikan hidup setelah mengalami kejadian dua kali hampir mati.

Irina, meskipun tubuhnya sudah lelah beranjak berdiri, hendak mengumumkan sesuatu. "Mohon perhatian semuanya. Asrama ini memiliki dua lantai yang masing-masing lantai memiliki 2 ruangan luas dan kamar mandi. Aku melihat di lantai dua ada ruangan bekas dapur. Sepertinya Senpai yang satu tahun lebih tua menggunakan ruangan itu sebagai kantin. Apa diantara kalian ada yang membawa peralatan memasak?"

Semua menggeleng pelan.

"Begitu. Baiklah itu akan kita urus nanti. Selanjutnya, aku menyadari asrama ini telah diberikan suplai air untuk kebutuhan. Tapi entah kenapa air di WC tidak mau keluar. Sepertinya ada yang menyumbat saluran air. Aku ingin besok ada perwakilan dari laki-laki untuk membenarkannya."

"Oke."

"Tidak masalah."

"Serahkan pada kami."

Irina mengangguk senang, tidak ada yang protes, tidak ada yang mengeluh, sepertinya mereka akan kompak. "Terima kasih. Untuk pembagian tempat tidur, para wanita akan mengisi ruangan di lantai dua, laki-laki di lantai satu. Aku melakukan ini demi kebaikan semuanya. Laki-laki lebih kuat dari pada wanita jadi aku harap kalian bersedia berjaga bergiliran, siapa tahu ada hewan buas atau monster yang mendekat kemari."

Ekspresi mereka berubah takut. Benar juga, mereka baru menyadari jika asrama ini terletak di tengah hutan. Akan sangat bahaya jika seandainya tidak ada yang berjaga. Kemungkinan terburuknya mereka semua akan mati saat tidur.

Setelah mereka setuju dengan perkataan Irina, seluruh siswi pergi ke lantai 2 untuk membersihkan badan dan beristirahat. Laki-laki pun sama, mereka bergilir menggunakan kamar mandi yang berjumlah tiga. Naruto tidak ikut mengantri bersama teman-temannya, ia pergi keluar untuk merasakan dinginnya angin malam di hutan. Banyak bintang-bintang bertabur, Naruto sedang memikirkan kejadian beberapa jam lalu, kejadian yang menurutnya tidak masuk akal.

"Kenapa aku bisa mengeluarkan api ya?" Tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri dengan wajah polos.

Lama berpikir kemungkinan jawabannya membuat Naruto tersentak ketika ada yang memanggilnya dari belakang.

"Naruto, sedang apa kau di sana?"

"Apa kau ingin menarik perhatian monster? Sebaiknya jangan!"

"Matsuda-san, Motohama-san, kenapa kalian tidak mengantri?"

Matsuda, orang yang berkepala botak itu duduk di samping kiri Naruto, sedangkan Motohama duduk di samping kanan.

"Bosan mengantri. Jadinya kami memutuskan menunggu di kamar, tanpa sengaja kami melihat kau ada di luar." Jawab Motohama dengan ekspresi berlebihan.

"Begitu, aku hanya ingin memandang bintang-bintang itu." Kata Naruto sambil menunjuk ke atas.

Mereka berbincang-bincang sebentar lalu pergi ke dalam karena kamar mandi sudah kosong. Semua mengistirahatkan tubuhnya kecuali mereka bertiga yang akan berjaga hari ini secara bergilir.

* * *

Esok harinya, Jiraiya masuk ke kelas dengan senyum sumrigah, entah apa yang terjadi padanya malam hari. Yang pasti suasana hati Jiraiya sedang bagus.

"Sesuai jadwal program sekolah, hari ini akan diadakan penentuan job bagi seluruh murid baru. Sensei akan mengetes kemampuan kalian agar tahu job apa yang paling bagus. Tentu saja semuanya tergantung pada kalian."

"Di mana kita akan melakukan tes, Sensei?" Tanya Naruto.

"Di tempat kemarin." Jawab Jiraiya singkat.

"Itu terlalu berbahaya Sensei, aku takut akan ada monster yang menyerang kami." Kata cepat Irina.

"Tenang saja. Aku akan memasang kekkai agar aman."

"Hah? Memangnya ada yang seperti itu?" Tanya polos Naruto.

"Tentu saja. Seluruh sekolah ini telah dilindungi dengan kekkai kuat agar monster tidak ada yang berani mendekat. Itulah kenapa sekolah ini tetap aman meskipun berada di dekat sarang para monster." Jawab Jiraiya. "Ayo kita langsung ke hutan, jangan sampai membuang waktu karena tes ini akan lama."

"Baiklah Sensei!"

Jiraiya sudah menyiapkan beberapa senjata yang digunakan sesuai enam job. Ada tameng untuk job Tanker, ada pedang untuk job Sword Man, ada sarung tangan khusus untuk job Fighter, panah dan busurnya untuk job Archer, dua buah tongkat untuk job Mage dan Priest.

Satu orang murid akan dites seluruhnya, mana yang lebih menonjol maka job itulah yang lebih bagus. Butuh waktu sangat lama untuk menyelesaikan tes itu karena yang menilai hanya Jiraiya. Biasanya yang menilai adalah tiap divisi, jadi waktu lebih hemat dan cepat.

Pagi beranjak siang, siang beranjak sore, mereka akhirnya menyelesaikan tes ini selama 5 jam. Cukup membuat mereka kelelahan akibat lama menunggu giliran. Semua data sudah Jiraiya tampung, tinggal mengumumkan saja. Jiraiya duduk di batu besar yang ada di sana. Ia mengeluarkan lembaran kecil. Itu adalah lembaran job.

"Kerja bagus. Kalian melakukan tes ini dengan sungguh-sungguh. Sekarang Sensei akan mengumumkan pilihan job yang terbaik untuk kalian. Tapi semua keputusan ada di tangan kalian, kalian bisa menolak saran job dari Sensei atau menerimanya." Kata Jiraiya, siswa kelas E mengangguk mengerti. "Aku akan mulai dari job Tangker. Ini adalah saran dari Sensei setelah melihat kemampuan masing-masing,

1\. Akimichi Chouji, job Tanker

2\. Banna, job Tanker

3\. Ittan, job Tanker

4\. Shidou Irina, job Sword Man

5\. Murayama, job Sword Man

6\. Katase, job Sword Man

7\. Omoi, job Sword Man

8\. Rock Lee, job Fighter

9\. Zaji, job Fighter

10\. Maki, job Fighter

11\. Motohama, job Archer

12\. Matsuda, job Archer

13\. Uzumaki Naruto, job Mage

14\. Raynare, job Mage

15\. Sabaku Gaara, job Mage

16\. Ruka, job Mage

17\. Shion, job Priest

18\. Kiryu, job Priest

19\. Sara, job Priest

Dan terakhir Rin dengan job Priest. Itulah yang Sensei sarankan. Kalian boleh memikirkannya terlebih dahulu sebelum menandatangani kontrak job ini dengan darah kalian." Jelas Jiraiya sambil menunjuk lembaran yang sedari tadi ia pegang.

Semua murid berdiskusi, memikirkan job yang mereka inginkan dengan job yang disarankan Jiraiya. Akhirnya setelah 5 menit menunggu Jiraiya mendapat jawaban bahwa seluruh siswa kelas E tidak ada yang keberatan dengan saran job dari Jiraiya.

"Kami semua tidak ada yang keberatan dengan saran job dari Sensei." Kata Irina sebagai perwakilan kelas.

"Baiklah. Irina, bagikan lembaran ini pada yang lain!" Kata Jiraiya lalu menyerahkan 20 lembar kontrak job dan jarum untuk mengeluarkan darah.

Tugas Jiraiya hari ini sudah selesai, seluruh lembaran sudah kembali padanya dengan tanda tangan darah dari para murid. "Terima kasih. Untuk hari ini sampai di sini saja."

"Sensei, bukannya jam pelajaran belum habis?" Tanya Sara, gadis berambut merah panjang.

"Benar. Anggap ini sebagai hadiah dari Sensei. Tapi jangan sampai ketahuan oleh guru lain oke? Sensei akan menyerahkan laporan job ini pada atasan untuk didata. Sampai jumpa besok." Kata Jiraiya lalu menghilang dalam kepulan asap, salah satu teknik sihir teleportnya.

Ittan, siswa yang memiliki wajah sedikit datar itu berdiri. "Omoi, Gaara, bantu aku memperbaiki saluran air yang mampet."

"Baiklah."

"Hn."

"Kalau begitu semuanya kami pamit dulu."

"Semoga kalian menyelesaikan tugas dengan cepat." Kata Irina.

"Serahkan pada kami, Ketua."

Ittan, Omoi, dan Gaara pergi menuju tempat yang telah dijelaskan Irina kemarin. Mereka orang-orang yang cukup ahli dalam bidang ini. Sisanya tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan di waktu senggang ini. Sara, Shion, dan Rin berdiri, membuat seluruh pasang mata tertuju pada mereka.

"Kami akan ke perpustakaan untuk mencari buku sihir." Kata Shion.

"Benar juga, bisakah kalian mencari seluruh buku tentang teknik sihir semua job?" Pinta Irina.

"Itu mudah, tapi aku tidak yakin mereka bersedia meminjamkan buku pada kelas E." Jawab Rin.

"Bagaimana kalau menyalinnya saja? Uhuk." Saran Raynare sambil berdiri, ia juga ingin ke perpustakaan.

"Ide bagus."

"Kalau begitu aku juga ikut."

"Aku juga."

"Sama aku juga."

Kiryu, Zaji, Ruka, Maki, dan Chouji ikut berdiri. Mereka akan membantu menyalin teknik sihir seluruh job.

"Kalau begitu aku serahkan pada kalian. Terima kasih."

Naruto dan lainnya yang masih tersisa di sana memutuskan untuk pergi ke asrama, melakukan hal-hal yang berguna seperti mencari makanan dan membersihkan halaman luas yang ditumbuhi rumput liar.

* * *

Sore hari tiba, Naruto terlihat berjalan menuju kelasnya. Ada yang tertinggal di kelas yaitu catatan sehari-hari. Semua teman-temannya sudah beristirahat di asrama, jika saja ia tidak menyimpat catatannya di kolong meja mungkin ia tidak akan ke sekolah. Tas-tas yang tertinggal di kelas seluruhnya telah diambil oleh teman-teman yang tadi ke perpustakaan, mereka memiliki rasa pertemanan yang besar sampai-sampai bersedia membawa seluruh tas yang berjumlahkan dua puluh.

"Sekolah ini terasa sepi ketika sore hari, apa murid lainnya tidak ada yang berlatih setelah sekolah? Benar juga. Untuk apa mereka berlatih? Mereka sudah memiliki Mana besar." Gumam Naruto melihat pemandangan sekolah sepinya.

"Naruto, ke sini!"

Naruto menyadari ada yang memanggilnya, ia menengok dan melihat Jiraiya di koridor. Naruto menghampiri gurunya. "Ada apa Sensei?"

"Kau ingat kejadian kemarin yang hampir membuat Raynare mati?"

Naruto mengangguk.

"Apa kau merasakan lonjakan kekuatan dalam tubuhmu?"

Mengangguk lagi.

"Bagaimana kalau kita persiksa kapasitas Manamu sekarang?"

"Apa boleh?"

"Tentu saja."

Jiraiya dan Naruto pergi ke ruang pemeriksaan Mana, Naruto duduk di kursi itu, Jiraiya lalu memakaikan helm. Beberapa saat kemudian, Jiraiya kaget dengan apa yang ia lihat di layar digital itu. Bibirnya sedikit membentuk senyum. Naruto yang penasaran langsung melepaskan helm dan melihat ke atas. Sama, ia juga terkejut.

"Ke-kenapa bisa?"

"Naruto, kapasitas Manamu naik pesat menjadi 350."

Naruto berteriak girang, ia senang karena Mananya naik pesat. Inilah kebahagiaan pertamanya sejak menginjakkan kaki di sekolah ini. Remaja pirang itu jadi semakin termotivasi untuk terus berlatih.

"Selamat atas kenaikan Manamu. Aku harap kau tidak akan sombong dengan ini. Ingat Naruto, sombong akan menghancurkan hidupmu." Kata Jiraiya sambil mengelus surai pirang acak-acakan itu.

"Tenang saja Sensei, aku tidak akan sombong."

"Aku pegang kata-katamu."

"Yosh! Dengan kekuatanku yang sekarang, aku akan melawan mereka jika berani mengejek kelas E." Naruto menggenggam kuat kepalan tangannya.

"Tunggu. Kau tidak boleh melakukan kekerasan di sekolah." Jiraiya bereaksi cepat.

"Memangnya kenapa? Semua orang berhak membela dirinya sendiri."

"Memang benar. Tapi di sekoah ini, mau kau yang benar, kau tetap saja menjadi pihak yang salah karena mereka berkeyakinan bahwa tidak ada kata benar untuk _sampah sekolah_." Jawab Jiraiya serius, itu membuat emosi Naruto naik.

"Itu konyol! Apa kami tidak boleh membela diri ketika ada yang menghina kami? Sensei, kami juga memilik hati dan kesabaran yang pasti akan habis." Kata Naruto dingin.

"Kau hanya bisa membalas mereka saat Rating Game. Biarkanlah mereka melakukan semaunya, saatnya tiba buatlah mereka malu di Rating Game dengan mengalahkan mereka. Ingat, Rating Game bukan hanya sekedar pertandingan saja, tapi itu merupakan ajang untuk meningkatkan harga diri. Buatlah harga diri mereka jatuh dan merasakan apa yang namanya malu!"

Masih ada kesempatan bagi kelas E untuk membalas diskriminasi ini. Ya, seperti yang Jiraiya bilang, satu-satunya cara untuk membela diri adalah saat Rating Game. Naruto akan benar-benar menghajar mereka semua yang telah menghina. Tidak ada yang akan memprotes, tidak ada yang akan melaporkan karena ini adalah pertandingan.

"Aku akan membalas mereka di Rating Game nanti."

 **Bersambung**

* * *

 **A/N:** Jumlah words sudah ditambah. Untuk pakaian sekolahnya, bayangkan saja pakaian Kuoh Academy.

Terima kasih untuk kalian yang telah memberi saran, mereview, fav, dan follow. Aku sangat senang karena fanfic buatanku banyak yang suka.

Terima kasih karena sudah membaca ceritaku. Harap isi kolom review di bawah ini!

 **[8.10.2017]**


	3. Friend to Friend

**Chapter 3: Friend to Friend**

Suasana sore hari ini menjadi suasana paling membahagiakan, khususnya untuk Naruto yang baru saja mengalami peningkatan Mana signifikan. Sebenarnya pemuda pirang itu sedikit ragu di awal karena jika dipikir secara logika kejadian seperti ini tidak akan terjadi.

Jiraiya teringat sesuatu, ia lalu menyerahkan permata hasil monster drop pada Naruto.

"Apa ini Sensei?"

"Permata, hasil monster drop yang kemarin. Ambillah, itu milikmu." Kata Jiraiya.

"Kukira aku tidak akan mendapat apa-apa dari monster itu, ternyata aku mendapatkan barang bernilai tinggi. Terima kasih Sensei." Naruto mengambil permata itu lalu menyimpannya di saku celana. Detik berikutnya ia teringat sesuatu. 'Benar juga, di asrama tidak ada alat memasak. Mungkin lebih baik menyerahkan permata ini pada Irina agar dibelikan sesuatu yang berguna. Lagi pula mereka memiliki hak atas permata ini.'

Naruto bukan orang yang serakah, ia sadar bukan hanya dirinya seorang yang berjuang mengalahkan monster kemarin. Masih ada teman-teman seperjuangan yang harus dipikirkan. Keputusan Naruto memanfaatkan permata itu untuk kebutuhan asrama memang paling tepat.

"Kalau begitu aku pamit ke kelas dulu. Ada barang yang lupa dibawa." Kata Naruto lalu berbalik, pergi setelah hormat pada gurunya.

"Oke. Sensei juga harus ke ruang guru."

* * *

Malam harinya di asrama kelas E, semua berkumpul di lantai satu untuk membicarakan kebutuhan mereka. Irina telah menerima pemberian permata dari Naruto yang rencananya akan dipakai untuk membeli kebutuhan dapur. Siswi berambut orange kecoklatan itu memperlihatkan permata pada seluruh murid.

"Aku baru menerima informasi dari Naruto-kun bahwa kita mendapatkan permata setelah mengalahkan monster kemarin. Permata ini bernilai tinggi kecuali kalau kalian kena tipu." Kata Irina, terdengar beberapa tawa dari siswa yang menganggap perkataan Irina lucu.

"Aku kurang yakin kalau laki-laki yang menangani tugas ini. Bisa-bisa kalian kena tipu. Jadi biarlah kami para wanita yang mengurus permata ini. Rencananya kami akan menjual pada hari libur. Bagaimana, ada yang tidak setuju?"

Semua menggeleng.

"Bagus. Oh ya, Ittan-kun, bagaimana masalah saluran air yang mampet?" Tanya Irina.

"Sudah beres. Nampaknya saluran air itu sengaja disumbat oleh seseorang. Kami menemukan kain yang menjadi penyebabnya." Kata Ittan yang diberi anggukan oleh Gaara dan Omoi.

Naruto berpikir ada sesuatu yang ganjal. "Tunggu dulu, kenapa bisa kain menyumbat air? Seharusnya air bisa menembus kain itu lewat pori-pori."

"Normalnya seperti itu tapi kain ini sudah diberikan sihir sehingga air tidak bisa tembus. Siapapun itu pasti menginginkan kita agar susah di sini." Jawab Gaara sambil menunjukkan kain yang dimaksud, kain itu berwarna putih polos.

Naruto mengangguk mengerti, kalau dicampur sihir memang semua yang tidak masuk logika jadi masuk. Remaja pirang itu kesal karena kelas E terus diberi diskriminasi. Jika saja nantinya ia tahu siapa yang menyumbat saluran air Naruto bersumpah akan membalas.

"Kita anggap masalah saluran air sudah selesai, jangan diperpanjang lagi. Selanjutnya bagaimana dengan permintaanku yang ingin semua buku teknik sihir disalin?" Irina menatap teman berwajah seperti boneka berbie itu.

Shion tersenyum tipis, "Kami sudah menyalin semua teknik sihir di masing-masing job. Namun kami hanya mampu menyalin teknik sederhana. Kami tidak punya banyak waktu karena guru penjaga perpustakaan membatasi waktu kami." Terdengar nada kesal di perkataan terakhirnya.

"Bukannya tidak ada batasan waktu di perpustakaan?"

"Itu benar untuk semua murid, kecuali kelas E."

"Ck! Lagi-lagi kita dirugikan dari segala aspek. Tapi biarlah, selama kami masih bisa bergerak leluasa itu tidak apa-apa." Gumam Irina.

Naruto menatap Shion, yang ditatap balik menatap. "Jadi, seperti apa teknik yang kalian salin?"

"Semua teknik sederhana untuk masing-masing job."

"Boleh aku melihat salinan teknik sihir untuk job Mage?" Pinta Naruto.

"Sebentar," Shion mencari salinan itu di tumpukan kertas-kertas di depannya. Semua kertas itu adalah hasil salinan selama satu jam di perpustakaan. Mereka pasti bekerja keras demi menyalin semua teknik sihir untuk setiap jobnya. Mereka hanya diberi waktu satu jam namun bisa menulis 30 lembar. Benar-benar perjuangan setulus hati. Kalau saja mereka tidak ada niat mungkin hal itu tidak akan terjadi.

"Ini." Shion menyerahkan kertas lima lembar pada Naruto. Semua lembaran itu berisi teknik dasar job Mage.

"Terima kasih." Kata Naruto setelah mengambil kertas itu dari tangan Shion. Ia lalu membacanya dengan teliti.

"Rapat hari ini cukup sampai di sini. Kalian bebas melakukan apapun asal jangan berbuat hal yang dapat mengundang perhatian monster."

Semua murid membubarkan diri, ada yang langsung tidur, ada yang berbincang dengan temannya mengenai topik sihir, dan masih banyak lagi. Naruto memutuskan untuk latihan sebentar sebelum tidur. Ia menuju halaman belakang asrama. Suasana gelap tentu saja mendominasi di malam hari, membuat pandangannya sedikit mengabur.

Naruto membaca sekali lagi langkah-langkah menggunakan teknik sihir berjenis elemen api. "… begitu, kompres Manamu sampai titik terpanas lalu keluarkan melalui tangan."

Naruto mulai memperagakan teknik sihir yang dipelajarinya. Ia melakukan sama persis seperti yang tertulis. Setelah mengompres Mana sampai titik terpanas, Naruto harus mengeluarkan Mana itu dalam bentuk api dengan syarat menciptakan lingkaran sihir terlebih dahulu. Lingkaran sihir Naruto berwarna orange (gabungan merah dan kuning) dengan lambang clan Uzumaki di tengahnya.

Naruto menghirup nafas sedalam-dalamnya sebelum melepaskan Mana yang panas.

 **[Fire Release: Fire Ball]**

Dari lingkaran sihir yang berada di depan, muncul bola api berukuran sedang yang melesat ke atas. Bola api itu menghilang setelah melesat sejauh 1 km dari tempat Naruto berdiri. Alasan kenapa sihirnya ditembakkan ke atas karena Naruto tidak mau mengambil resiko kebakaran hutan.

"Fiuh, lumayan sempurna. Aku harus meningkatkan kecepatan bola apiku dan durasi nyala apinya." Gumam remaja pirang itu sambil mengelap sebulir keringat yang keluar dari pelipis.

Teknik bola api adalah teknik sihir rank-D, biasanya teknik bola api adalah teknik yang pertama kali diajarkan oleh guru. Bola api hasil kreasi Naruto hampir mendekati sempuran walaupun baru mencoba satu kali. Nampaknya ia memiliki kecerdasan di bidang tertentu.

"Mungkin sampai sini saja, lebih baik aku kembali ke dalam." Naruto melangkah memasuki asrama, ia tidak melanjutkan latihannya karena khawatir akan mengundang perhatian monster. Apalagi monster yang aktif malam hari lebih berbahaya dari monster siang hari.

* * *

Esok harinya, Jiraiya mengajarkan pelajaran umum seperti Matematika, Bahasa, dan lain-lain selama jam pelajaran sebelum istirahat. Setelah istirahat pria paruh baya itu mengajak seluruh muridnya ke tempat biasa. Ia akan memberikan materi dasar tentang jenis-jenis elemen dan sihir.

Seperti biasa, para murid mengelilingi Jiraiya yang menjadi pusatnya.

"Ekhem, Sensei akan menerangkan tentang jenis elemen dan sihir. Setelah itu kalian harus memeriksa elemen apa yang ada di dalam tubuh kalian menggunakan kedelapan batu khusus ini." Jelas Jiraiya sambil memamerkan benda yang dimaksud, delapan batu khusus yang berbeda warna.

"Untuk jenis elemen ada tujuh, yaitu elemen _Fire, Water, Wind, Lightning, Earth, Light,_ dan _Dark_. Tapi ada juga elemen tingkatan seperti _Ice_ yang merupakan tingkatan elemen Water. Umumnya semua orang memiliki satu jenis elemen, namun ada juga yang tidak. Biasanya elemen merupakan bawaan dari keluarga." Jelas Jiraiya.

Sara mengacungkan tangan kanannya, hendak bertanya sesuatu. "Sensei, bagaimana dengan keluarga Bael yang memiliki sihir khusus **[Power of Destruction]**?"

"Sihir itu termasuk ke dalam elemen yang merupakan tingkatan elemen Dark, sejauh ini tidak ada yang bisa melakukan sihir itu kecuali keturunan Bael." Jawab Jiraiya, ia menghirup nafas terlebih dahulu sebelum melanjutkan penjelasan materinya. "Kedua adalah jenis sihir yang tidak termasuk ke dalam elemen, orang-orang banyak menyebutnya dengan **[Natural Talent],** sangat jarang ada orang yang memiliki Narutal Talent tanpa darah bangsawan. Biasanya Natural Talent dikuasai oleh keluarga bangsawan seperti Uchiha dengan Natural Talent _Sharingan_ , dan keluarga Hyuuga dengan _Byakugan_. Tapi ada beberapa orang yang bukan dari keluarga bangsawan memiliki Natural Talent," jelas Jiraiya menggantungkan kalimatnya, membuat seluruh siswa kelas E menatap penasaran.

"Beberapa teknik sihir Narutal Talent yang sudah diketahui adalah _Accel_ yang membuat penggunanya memiliki kecepatan luar biasa, _Boost_ yang bisa menaikkan kekuatan beberapa kali lipat, _Dimensional Gate_ yang memungkinkan penggunanya berteleport hanya dengan menandai tempat yang ingin dituju tanpa lingkaran sihir, _New Dimensional_ yang memungkinkan penggunanya membuat dimensi sendiri, _Aports_ yang memungkinkan penggunanya mengambil benda yang dibayangkan, _Recovery_ yang memungkinkan penggunanya menyembuhkan segala penyakit, _Search_ yang memungkinkan penggunanya mencari apa yang ia inginkan dalam radius tertentu, _Program_ yang memungkinkan penggunanya mengendalikan benda mati, dan masih banyak lagi." Jiraiya menyelesaikan penjelasan cukup panjangnya dengan menghembuskan sisa nafas.

Beberapa murid kelas E berbisik-bisik mengenai jenis elemen apa yang mereka miliki.

"Sekarang waktunya kalian mengetahui jenis elemen apa yang ada dalam tubuh. Pertama batu khusus berwarna merah ini akan bereaksi jika kalian memiliki elemen api, batu khusus berwarna biru bereaksi pada elemen air, batu khusus berwarna hijau bereaksi pada elemen angin, warna ungu pada elemen petir, warna coklat pada elemen tanah, warna kuning pada elemen cahaya, warna hitam pada elemen kegelapan, dan batu khusus berwarna putih bereaksi pada sihir Natural Talent. Dimulai dari absen pertama silahkan berdiri …,"

Setelah diperiksa beberapa menit akhirnya Naruto tahu apa saja elemen yang ia miliki. Elemen api tentu saja dimiliki, elemen lainnya adalah petir. Tidak hanya itu Naruto juga terdeteksi memiliki Natural Talent. Beberapa murid selain Naruto ternyata memiliki Natural Talent, namun mereka belum mengetahui Natural Talent apa yang dikuasai. Bisa saja ada yang memiliki Natural Talent yang tadi dijelaskan oleh Jiraiya atau New Natural Talent –Narutal Talent baru yang tidak dimiliki oleh orang lain dan hanya dimiliki diri sendiri.

"Sepertinya banyak orang yang memiliki bakat hebat di sini. Itu berarti kalian bukan orang lemah seperti yang dibicarakan oleh _mereka_." Kata Jiraiya sambil tersenyum puas.

Tentu saja Naruto dan teman-temannya tahu siapa yang dimaskud oleh Jiraiya.

Jiraiya melanjutkan perkataannya, "Aku harap kalian berlatih dengan keras."

"Siap Sensei!"

"Bagus. Aku akan mengajari kalian teknik dasar di masing-masing job, Sensei sudah mempelajari job yang Sensei tidak tahu, jadi kalian bisa lebih memahami. Sensei sudah menyediakan peralatannya, kalian boleh ambil di sana." Kata Jiraiya lalu menunjuk tumpukan senjata di sisi lapang.

Semua murid mengambil senjata masing-masing sesuai job mereka, ini adalah kali pertamanya Jiraiya mengadakan latihan, ia akan melihat seberapa jauh perkembangan mereka.

* * *

Hari berganti hari, pagi berganti siang, tak terasa Naruto dan yang lainnya berhasil melewati latihan kemarin, kemampuan mereka sedikit demi sedikit berkembang jadi bagus. Rata-rata sudah mengetahui fungsi job masing-masing.

Bel istirahat sudah lama berbunyi. Seperti biasa, semua murid kelas E tidak ada yang keluar, mereka membawa bekal masing-masing. Meskipun di asrama belum ada peralatan memasak, mereka masih bisa membuat makanan hasil buruan yang dibakar. Contohnya adalah daging ayam yang dibawa Naruto sebagai bekalnya hari ini.

Orang pertama yang menyarankan untuk berburu makanan adalah Gaara, tanpa ada yang protes seluruh siswa kelas E mulai memburu hewan-hewan kecil yang dagingnya bisa dimakan seperti ayam dan kelinci. Selain mereka mendapatkan stok makanan, mereka juga menganggap ini sebagai latihan individu maupun kelompok karena berburu sangat erat kaitannya dengan kerja sama tim.

Tak terasa waktu terus berlalu, 10 menit sebelum bel masuk berbunyi, Naruto tidak sengaja melihat reaksi kaget Raynare di sampingnya. "Ada apa, Raynare-san? Kenapa kau panik begitu?"

"I-i-itu … a-aku lupa bawa air minum." Jawab Raynare panik.

Naruto heran kenapa Raynare sepanik itu hanya karena lupa bawa minum. "Begitu, jangan terlalu panik seperti itu Raynare-san."

"T-tapi … jika tidak ada air aku tidak bisa meminum obat."

"Benar juga! Aku lupa kau sedang sakit." Naruto kaget setelah menyadari hal itu, beberapa kali ia melihat Raynare minum obat setelah makan siang. "Hoy semuanya, apa ada yang bawa minum?"

Semua murid kompak menjawab sudah habis. Bagaimana ini? Raynare harus meminum obat itu jika ingin cepat sembuh. Naruto terus memikirkan cara agar ia bisa mendapatkan air. Mengambil dari sungai? Tidak! Air di sana belum tentu bersih dan harus dipanaskan. Pergi ke asrama? Terlalu lama. Satu-satunya pilihan adalah membeli minum di kantin. Itulah cara tercepat namun memiliki resiko paling besar.

"Aku akan ke kantin." Kata Naruto lalu keluar kelas dengan cepat. Beberapa teman-temannya sempat melarang ia pergi ke kantin, namun Naruto hiraukan dan terus melangkah pergi.

Jujur dalam hati Naruto merasa ketakutan sejak pertama kali melangkah memasuki kantin. Pemandangan yang tersaji di depannya sangat berbeda dengan pemandangan di kelas E. Siswi yang menempati kelas atas memperlihatkan kemewahan berpakaiannya. Mereka saling berkumpul membentuk beberapa grup yang pastinya didasari dari status sosial. Orang kaya raya bergabung dengan sesamanya, orang biasa bergabung dengan sesamanya.

'Semoga saja tidak ada yang mengetahui identitasku. Aku harus cepat membeli minum dan langsung pergi-'

"Oy lihat! Ada kelas E yang berani menginjakkan kaki di kantin ini!"

Rencana yang sudah dipikirkan Naruto hancur semua. Sialnya yang merusak rencana itu adalah siswa kelas D. Naruto sedikit mengetahui wajah itu saat berkumpul di ruang pemeriksaan Mana. Akibat teriakan yang membuat Naruto _mati_ , seluruh murid menoleh padanya.

"Aku tahu dia, bukannya dia orang yang berteriak tak jelas saat hari pertama masuk?"

"Oh orang itu ya? Yang berteriak tak jelas seperti anak kecil?"

"Benar benar, rumornya dia masuk ke kelas E."

"Jadi itu benar dia kelas E? Berani sekali dia menginjakkan kaki di sini!"

Kuping Naruto dipenuhi oleh suara-suara yang mengejeknya. Emosi tentu saja naik, Naruto ingin sekali bersuara protes tapi lidahnya tertahan karena teringat perkataan Jiraiya sore itu. Jika Naruto membalas perkataan mereka, yang ada dirinya malah dihujati dengan diskriminasi, tidak menutup kemungkinan juga ia akan dihajar.

"A-aku hanya ingin membeli minum." Kata Naruto.

Salah seorang siswi berjalan mendekati Naruto, ia memiliki surai panjang berwarna merah crimson yang sangat indah, wajahnya cantik, namun sayang dihiasi oleh seringai keji. Naruto tahu siapa yang mendekatinya, Rias Gremory dari kelas 1-A, di belakang gadis itu sudah mengekor beberapa orang.

"Air minum sudah habis." Kata Rias dingin yang sudah selangkah di depan Naruto.

Naruto melirik ke samping, tepatnya ke mesin minuman. "Tapi di sana minuman masih banyak."

"Oh yang itu ya, air minum di mesin itu sudah kubeli semuanya. Oy sampah, tidak ada stok air minum untuk kelas E. Jika ingin aku bisa memberikanmu air toilet."

Terdengar tawa terbahak-bahak dari murid yang menonton adegan menghibur itu –setidaknya untuk mereka. Di samping Naruto menahan emosi yang sedikit lagi hampir meledak, ia juga menahan malu. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat. Naruto hanya berharap tubuhnya tidak lepas kendali.

"A-aku membutuhkan air minum untuk temanku yang sedang sakit." Cicit Naruto berbunyi.

"Hmm begitu ya, alasan yang sedih. Aku memiliki saran yang bisa membuat temanmu sembuh dalam beberapa menit." Kata Rias dengan wajah yang dibuat simpati.

"Apa itu?"

"Kau hanya harus memukulinya, menendangnya sampai tidak bernyawa. Otomatis penyakit dalam dirinya sembuh 'kan?"

Lagi, tawa yang baru saja mereda kini meledak kembali. Oke, Naruto sudah tidak kuat dengan ini. Bukan karena tidak kuat menerima diskriminasi, ia tidak tahan ketika ada temannya yang dipermainkan seperti itu. Perkataan Rias baginya adalah ejekan untuk Raynare, dan Naruto tidak bisa memaafkan itu.

Naruto tak memperdulikan Rias, ia pergi menuju mesin minuman yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya, namun baru saja ia melangkah 2 kali, sebuah kaki menangkis kakinya yang membuat Naruto jatuh karena kehilangan keseimbangan. Naruto menoleh ingin melihat siapa pelakunya, namun yang ia dapat hanya ujung sepatu yang membentur wajahnya keras.

"Cough." Hidung Naruto mengeluarkan dasar. "Sialan!" Naruto bangkit dan hendak meninju wajah sok tampan itu sebelum tangannya terhenti karena digenggam oleh seseorang, ia melihat pelakunya adalah gadis berambut hitam panjang.

"Ara ara nfufufu, bawahan tidak boleh melawan atasan, kau tahu apa akibatnya melawan orang kelas tinggi seperti kami?" Ia berbicara sambil menciptakan lingkaran sihir berwarna kuning di tangan yang mengenggam tangan Naruto. Listrik perlahan merambat ke tubuh remaja pirang itu.

"Arghh!"

"Nfufufu aku suka teriakan kesakitanmu. Aku ingin lebih." Katanya dengan nada terangsang.

Semua murid bersorak setuju, mereka ingin melihat adegan yang lebih _menghibur_.

Naruto yang tubuhnya lemah karena tersengat listrik, berusaha untuk kabur dari kekangan mereka. Belum saatnya baginya untuk membalas, ia masih terlalu lemah dan harus banyak berlatih. Dengan susah payah dan menerima beberapa bogem mentah akhirnya Naruto bisa keluar dari kantin. Benar kata teman-temannya, kantin adalah daerah yang sangat dilarang. Kini remaja pirang itu sedang berjalan di koridor.

"Ini,"

Naruto menolehkan wajahnya ke samping, ke arah seorang gadis cantik bersurai hitam. Naruto tahu siapa gadis yang menyodorkan sebotol air putih padanya. Kalau tidak salah nama gadis itu Sona Sitri dari kelas 1-A.

"Eh?!"

"Cepat ambillah! Bukannya kau yang bilang bahwa temanmu sedang sakit?"

"Apa boleh aku mengambil minumanmu? Ah sakit." Kata Naruto yang meringis kesakitan setelah tidak sengaja tangannya bersentuhan dengan luka di wajah.

"Iya. Jangan banyak tanya lagi! Ambilah dan cepat pergi dari sini. Aku tidak mau ada orang yang melihat kita sedang mengobrol." Kata Sona.

Naruto paham maksud Sona, ia langsung mengambil botol air itu dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Sona tidak membalas ucapan terima kasih Naruto, gadis berkacamata itu segera pergi menuju kelasnya. Naruto kembali berjalan, beruntung ada orang yang baik padanya.

"Sepertinya tidak semua anggota keluarga bangsawan itu sombong." Gumam Naruto tersenyum menatap botol air di genggamannya. Naruto harus buru-buru kembali ke kelas, tidak mau membuat Raynare lebih lama menunggu.

Dalam perjalanan, remaja pirang itu tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan siswa kelas D yang tadi menyuraki dan membuatnya ketahuan. Mereka saling bertatapan.

Siswa kelas D itu menyeringai sombong. "Lihat siapa yang muncul, _sampah sekolah_ yang baru saja mendapatkan _pembersihan_." Ejeknya.

Reaksi Naruto? Tentu saja marah. Ia tidak berniat menghindar maupun kabur. Naruto akan melampiaskan segala emosinya pada laki-laki menjijikkan di depannya. Kalau hanya kelas D siapa takut!

"Terima ini bedebah!" Tanpa membuat musuh memiliki kesempatan melawan, Naruto terus memukul wajah jelek itu sampai bertambah jelek. Untuk pertama kalinya ia tidak menuruti perintah Jiraiya yang melarang melawan dengan kekerasan. Abaikan perkataan Jiraiya, yang terpenting emosi ini harus tersalurkan.

* * *

Bel pertanda pelajaran kembali dimulai berbunyi 10 menit lalu, Naruto saat ini sedang disembuhkan oleh Shion, gadis yang sama-sama berambut pirang namun pucat itu sudah bisa menguasai teknik penyembuhan sederhana. Sedikit demi sedikit luka yang Naruto alami mulai sembuh.

"Selamat." Kata Shion tiba-tiba.

"Huh?"

"Selamat karena kau berhasil keluar dari kantin dengan membawa air minum. Jujur, awalnya aku meragukanmu berhasil."

'Aku juga sama, tapi untungnya ada yang berbaik hati padaku.' Batin Naruto. "Terima kasih –aw sakit."

"Maaf maaf, aku akan lebih halus lagi."

Jarak antara wajah mereka mendekat membuat keduanya saling membuang pandangan, rona merah terlihat di kedua pipi. Naruto untuk pertama kalinya bisa melihat wajah cantik Shion secara dekat. Shion pun sama, bisa melihat pria yang membuatnya tertarik dengan jarak dekat merupakan kebahagiaan tersendiri. Shion merasa tertarik pada remaja pirang acak-acakan itu karena aksi heroiknya yang selalu peduli pada teman.

"Naruto-kun, kenapa kau sampai bersedia babak belur begini untuk Raynare? Apa kau … menyukainya?"

Pertanyaan itu adalah pertanyaan yang sensitif, sulit untuk dijawab cepat, bahkan ujian sekolah yang diberi waktu 2 jam pun tidak mungkin cukup untuk menjawab itu. Naruto kelabakan, wajahnya semakin memerah.

"A-a-a-apa yang kau katakan?! A-alasanku itu … karena Raynare-san adalah teman pertamaku di sekolah ini." Jawab Naruto pelan namun bisa didengar jelas oleh Shion.

"Lalu, apa Naruto-kun menyukainya?" Shion semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Naruto.

"S-Shion, jangan mendekat terus."

"Aku melakukan ini agar penyembuhan lukamu semakin cepat." Gadis pirang pucat itu hanya beralasan.

"T-tapi tidak sedekat ini, semua orang melihat kita." Kata Naruto membuat wajah Shion memerah sepenuhnya. Ia benar-benar lupa dengan dunia nyata dan terbuai dunia mimpi.

Saat Shion mengalihkan pandangan, seluruh murid cepat-cepat memalingkan wajah dan bersikap tidak tahu. Itu membuat wajah Shion semakin merah dan panas. Tangannya tidak sadar menekan wajah Naruto yang terluka membuat remaja pirang itu berteriak kesakitan.

Lima menit kemudian luka yang dialami Naruto sudah sembuh total. Semua murid diam tidak ada yang bersuara karena sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Ada yang senang karena kedua temannya menyuguhkan adegan ABG kasmaran dan membayangkan hal yang seharusnya dibayangkan orang dewasa. Rona merah tipis jelas terlihat di wajah semua siswi.

 _Brak!_

Dobrakan pintu membuat mereka kaget. Jiraiya masuk dengan aura yang tidak mengenakkan, ia menatap tajam salah satu muridnya. "Uzumaki Naruto, kau dipanggil oleh Kepala Sekolah sekarang." Kata Jiraiya dingin.

Naruto menghela nafas. "Baiklah." Ia sudah menduga akan jadi begini, tapi tak perlu disesali karena inilah resiko yang harus diterima karena tindakannya.

Semua teman-temannya hanya berharap Naruto berhasil selamat dari ruang terkutuk bagi kelas E yang dinamakan 'Ruang Kepala Sekolah'.

 **Bersambung**

* * *

 **A/N:** Elemen yang dimiliki Naruto sudah diketahui. Tidak hanya itu, ia juga memiliki kemampuan **[Natural Talent]** tapi masih belum diketahui jenisnya apa oleh Naruto. Aku sudah menyiapkan Natural Talent untuk sang tokoh utama kita, yang pasti kemampuan itu termasuk ke dalam jenis Natural Talent paling hebat dan tidak ada duanya. Kita lihat saja nanti, ngaha.

Masalah typo, harap dimaklumi saja, yang penting masih enak dibaca dan tidak menyalahkan arti itu sudah cukup. Tapi tentu saja aku akan memperbaiki tiap chapter secara bertahap.

Terima kasih karena sudah membaca ceritaku. Harap isi kolom review di bawah ini!

 **[12.10.2017]**


	4. Fighting

**A/N:** Maaf update lama dikarenakan aku harus latihan pentas drama. Jadi harap maklum ya. Ini adalah chapter 4, semoga pada suka.

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Fighting**

Apa yang membuat Tokyo Magic Academy begitu terkenal? Terkadang orang-orang awam akan menanyakan pertanyaan seperti itu. Yang pasti jawaban yang akan diberikan adalah _Tokyo Magic Academy memiliki banyak sekali penyihir tingkat atas dengan prestasi yang gemilang_.

Jika fokus pada kata penyihir tingkat atas dengan prestasi gemilang, itu artinya seluruh petinggi sekolah dan guru adalah penyihir elite yang direkrut khusus untung mengajar generasi muda menjadi penyihir hebat.

Sekolah ini dibangun oleh lima orang penyihir hebat yang berbeda keluarga. Mereka disebut _Dewan Sekolah_. Hanya sedikit murid yang mengetahui siapa dewan sekolah itu karena mereka jarang atau mungkin tidak pernah menunjukkan diri. Mereka lebih memilih mengawasi di balik layar tanpa ada seorang pun yang tahu. Oleh karena itu, banyak murid yang meragukan ada atau tidaknya dewan sekolah itu. Bahkan saat acara-acara penting pun mereka tidak hadir.

Dewan sekolah menunjuk seseorang menjadi kepala sekolah yang ditugaskan untuk mengawasi kinerja dan perkembangan siswa di sini secara nyata –terjun langsung dan bertemu langsung dengan siswa. Orang yang ditunjuk sebagai kepala sekolah adalah penyihir dengan job Wizard yang sudah memiliki banyak pengalaman bertarung dan tergabung ke dalam **Asosiasi Penyihir** (organisasi bagi para penyihir di seluruh dunia yang dibentuk oleh Pemerintah Dunia).

Berbicara soal prestasi, jangan ditanya berapa banyak yang ia dapat. Dengan bekerja di Asosiasi Penyihir, ia sudah banyak mengalahkan teroris dan mendapatkan beberapa penghargaan. Oleh sebab itu ia dipilih menjadi kepala sekolah.

Namanya Shimura Danzo, penyihir dengan rangking Grand Master yang terkenal dengan julukan _**Yami Ne**_.

Itulah beberapa informasi yang Naruto dapat dari teman sekelasnya, kini ia sedang menghadap Danzo di ruangannya.

Orang dengan mata kanan yang diperban itu menopang dagu, melihat datar siswa yang termasuk the last itu. Danzo membuka suara tanpa ada basa-basi. "Uzumaki Naruto, aku mendapatkan laporan dari wali kelas D kalau kau telah menghajar salah satu muridnya. Apakah itu benar?" Tanya Danzo datar dan sedikit mengintimidasi Naruto.

Naruto yang merasa terintimidasi dengan tatapan sayu sekaligus tajam itu meneguk ludah dengan susah payah, ia baru melihat orang menyeramkan seperti Danzo. Bukan hanya wajahnya saja, tapi pakaian yang ia pakai juga tidak kalah menyeramkan. Meskipun Naruto merasa gemetar, tapi ia tahan sekuat mungkin agar mulutnya lancar berbicara.

"Iya." Kata Naruto sambil mengangguk.

"Hn, aku tidak menyangka ada seorang siswa dari kelas E berani menghajar kelas lain. Kau tahu, perbuatanmu adalah sejarah terburuk sekolah ini. Jelaskan kronologinya!"

"Aku melakukan itu karena-"

"Sudah cukup!" Kata Danzo cepat, memotong perkataan remaja pirang itu. "Aku sempat berpikir bahwa tidak ada untungnya mendengar cerita darimu. Lagi pula aku sudah mengetahui semuanya dari rekaman CCTV. Berterima kasihlah padaku karena dengan begini kau akan terhindar hukuman lebih berat karena berbohong." Katanya memandang remeh Naruto.

Naruto tentu saja naik darah. Apa-apaan ucapannya? Ia berniat berbohong? Hei apakah itu penilaianmu terhadap siswa kelas E?

"Jika Danzo-sama melihat semuanya dari CCTV, berarti anda tahu 'kan bahwa aku melakukan itu untuk membela diri?"

"Hn, aku hanya melihat itu sebagai anak nakal yang menghajar anak jenius karena iri." Jawab cuek Danzo membuat Naruto semakin emosi.

"Dan bagaimana soal aku yang dipukul oleh kelas A. Bagaimana pendapat anda?" Naruto bertanya lagi dengan nada mulai tinggi, tanda bahwa kehormatan yang ia tunjukkan pada Danzo semakin berkurang, atau mungkin memang dari awal Naruto tidak menaruh hormat pada kepala sekolah itu?

Bibir Danzo sedikit menyeringai, ia menatap dalam mata biru langit Naruto. "Orang jenius bebas melakukan apapun, bocah! Orang lemah sepertimu memang sudah kodratnya menjadi sasaran diskriminasi bagi orang jenis dan kuat. Kau-tidak, kalian hanyalah objek untuk kesenangan kami."

'Apa-apaan perkataannya? Pria tua sialan ini akan mendapatkan balasannya!'

"Kembali ke topik semula. Uzumaki Naruto, kau merupakan tersangka dalam kasus ini. Mau tidak mau kau harus mendapatkan hukuman yang setimpal. Aku akan memberikanmu hukuman berat yang mungkin konsekuensinya adalah kehilangan nyawamu."

"Maksudmu kau ingin membunuhku?" Oke, sekarang Naruto tidak menggunakan panggilan hormat lagi. Hatinya sudah benar-benar membenci Danzo.

"Dasar bocah tidak sopan. Yah, aku tidak peduli." Kesal Danzo karena siswanya itu tidak hormat pada dirinya. "Aku tidak bermaksud untuk membunuhmu. Nyawamu ada di tanganmu. Sebagai hukuman karena telah melukai orang jenius, kau harus mengambil sebuah kotak yang terdapat di gua di pedalaman hutan. Hmm, bagi orang sepertimu tentu tidak asing dengan hutan, bukan?"

"Lalu?"

"Kau hanya harus mengambil kotak yang ada di sana. Tapi mungkin monster kelas tinggi akan menyerangmu. Seperti yang sudah kubilang, nyawamu ada di tanganmu. Kau mati atau masih hidup itu terserah padamu."

'Dasar pria tua! Bilang saja kalau ingin menjadikanku makanan untuk monster kelas tinggi. Sial sial sial!'

"Lihatlah peta ini, tanda titik merah menunjukkan lokasi kotak itu. Aku akan memberimu waktu satu hari untuk menyelesaikannya. Jika tidak maka kau harus bersiap-siap dengan hukuman selanjutnya. Mengerti?"

"Tidak masalah. Aku akan menunjukkan padamu kekuatan dari orang yang kau sebut lemah! Tidak akan ada larangan bagiku untuk membawa teman-temanku 'kan?"

"Lakukan sesukamu. Lebih banyak maka akan mengurangi aib sekolah ini." Jawab Danzo tidak peduli. "Kebetulan besok adalah hari Minggu, hari Senin aku ingin kotak itu sudah ada di atas meja. Jika sudah kau mengerti, pergilah dan jalankan hukumanmu!"

Naruto keluar dari ruangan megah itu tanpa sepatah kata pun. Tangannya masih mengepal erat tanda bahwa kemarahan Naruto masih berada di puncak.

* * *

Sore hari menjelang, semua murid kelas E sudah berkumpul di asrama. Mereka semua hendak berdiskusi lebih lanjut tentang permasalah yang menimpa salah satu rekan seperjuangan, Naruto. Juga mereka membahas lebih lanjut tentang permata yang didapatkan setelah mengalahkan monster beberapa hari lalu.

"Dengan kata lain, si Danzo itu berniat membunuhmu tanpa mengotori tangannya, bukan begitu?" Tebak Irina yang sudah mendengar cerita Naruto.

"Cih, kenapa semua orang jenius dan kuat tidak memiliki perasaan manusiawi pada kami orang lemah?" Kesal Shion.

"Itu sudah menjadi sifat umum bagi kaum elite seperti mereka. Menggunakan orang lemah untuk kesenangan. Ternyata dunia ini lebih busuk dari pada yang aku pikirkan." Komentar Gaara, sebagai orang yang termasuk dalam kategori lemah, ia sudah pernah merasakan bagaimana sakitnya dihujat oleh seluruh penduduk kota tempat ia lahir.

"Kita tidak mungkin membiarkan Naruto menjalani hukuman itu sendirian, bukan?" Tanya Lee yang diberi anggukan oleh seluruh murid.

"Tentu saja Lee, Naruto adalah teman kita. Sudah menjadi kewajiban sebagai seorang teman untuk saling membantu. Lagi pula ini juga adalah kesalahan kami karena membiarkanmu pergi ke kantin sendirian." Kata Chouji.

"Terima kasih semuanya." Naruto tersenyum ceria karena mendapatkan teman-teman yang setia bagaimanapun keadaannya.

"Aku akan membantumu, Naruto-kun." Kata Raynare tiba-tiba yang diberi gelengan tidak setuju oleh Naruto.

"Tidak boleh. Raynare-san masih sakit. Sebaiknya kamu banyak istirahat agar cepat sembuh." Tolah Naruto halus demi kesehatan Raynare.

Naruto memikirkan strategi apa yang harus ia miliki untuk menyelesaikan hukumannya. Tadi kata Danzo kemungkinan besar akan ada monster kelas tinggi, itu berarti ia harus memilih kolaborasi job yang sesuai. 'Mungkin satu Tangker, dua Mage, satu Swordman, dan satu Fighter adalah yang terbaik. Tangker yang berada paling depan, Swordman serta Fighter di tengah dan Mage di belakang.'

Naruto tersenyum setelah mendapatkan kolaborasi job terbaiknya. "Chouji, Gaara, Omoi, Rock Lee. Bantu aku menyelesaikan hukumanku. Kalian tidak keberatan 'kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak." Jawab Mereka kompak.

"Tapi tidak apa-apa hanya meminta bantuan kami? Bukannya membawa lebih banyak orang akan meningkatkan persentase keberhasilan?" Tanya Omoi sedikit bingung dengan strategi Naruto yang hanya meminta bantuan sedikit orang saja.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku yakin kita pasti bisa melewati semuanya. Lagi pula terlalu banyak membawa orang akan merepotkan juga." Jawab Naruto.

Irina tersenyum yakin dengan strategi Naruto. "Baiklah, kalau begitu aku dan yang lainnya akan meminjam senjata pada Jiraiya-sensei. Kalian harus berlatih keras untuk misi besok. Kami, para wanita akan mengurus permata ini besok. Jadi para laki-laki tinggal tunggu saja."

Naruto membalas senyum Irina lebih lebar. "Kalau begitu … ayo latihan sampai pingsan!"

* * *

Pagi di hari Minggu ini begitu cerah dengan burung-burung berkicau, seakan membangunkan penghuni asrama kelas E untuk mulai beraktifitas di Minggu pertama sejak bersekolah di Tokyo Magic Academy. Nampaknya ada yang sudah siap-siap sejak dari tadi di lapang depan asrama, mereka adalah para tim yang diminta Naruto untuk ikut mengelesaikan hukumannya. Hukuman yang Naruto jalani tidak rumit karena hanya tinggal mengambil kota yang tertera di lokasi, yang menjadikan hukuman ini sulit adalah prosesnya.

Naruto beserta teman-temannya sudah siap dengan senjata masing-masing. Chouji yang sudah membawa sebuah tameng dengan kwalitas biasa saja karena tameng yang Chouji pakai sejatinya untuk latihan. Omoi sejak tadi terus mengelus pedang pinjaman itu. Lee membenarkan sarung tangan besinya, sedangkan Naruto dan Gaara tidak membawa apapun karena mereka adalah Mage. Tinggal mengonsentrasikan Mana dan mengucapkan mantra maka selesai.

Dari sore sampai malam hari, mereka tidak henti belajar teknik-teknit dasar. Mereka juga sempat beberapa kali berhadapan dengan monster yang aktif malam hari sebagai bentuk latihan meningkatkan kerja sama tim. Singkatnya, latihan yang mereka jalani dengan sepenuh hati itu membuahkan hasil yang lumayan.

Naruto telah menguasai beberapa sihir api rank-D dan dua sihir petir rank-D. Butuh usaha yang keras untuk menguasai banyak sihir dalam satu malam, yah meskipun harus Naruto akui bahwa sihir yang dikuasainya termasuk ke dalam teknik sihir terlemah. Tapi remaja pirang itu yakin bahwa teknik terlemah pun akan berbahaya jika dilakukan dengan benar dan dalam kondisi yang tepat.

Yang lainnya pun sama, sudah menguasai beberapa teknik job masing-masing.

"Kalian siap?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tentu." Jawab mereka kompak.

"Baiklah, ayo berangkat! Kuperkirakan kita akan sampai di lokasi siang hari. Tentu saja jika kita berjalan dengan normal."

Naruto dan lainnya mulai memasuki hutan. Di asrama, Irina melihat kepergian teman-temannya di ambang pintu sambil menggerutu sebal. "Dasar laki-laki, apa mereka tidak pamit dulu pada kita? Main pergi saja."

Perjalanan yang Naruto dan keempat temannya lalui tidaklah mudah karena lokasi tujuan berada di balik gunung sana, jadi mereka harus menaiki dan menuruni bukit yang di dalamnya berisi banyak sekali monster. Sepanjang perjalanan, sedikitnya mereka bertemu dan bertarung dengan monster sebanyak lima kali. Itu menyebabkan kapasitas Mana yang dimiliki menjadi berkurang. Beruntung mereka sudah memiliki beberapa botol berisi minuman khusus untuk mengisi Mana dengan cepat. Botol-botol itu mereka dapat dari monster drop kemarin.

Naruto dan dan teman-temannya juga tidak mengeluh dengan berbagai rintangan yang dihadapi. Hitung-hitung sebagai pemanasan sebelum terjun langsung ke pertempuran sebenarnya.

Matahari mulai meninggi, Naruto, Gaara, Lee, Chouji, dan Omosi sudah sampai di atas gunung, mereka sedang istirahat sejenak untuk mengembalikan tenaga yang tadi sempat hilang karena tidak berhenti berjalan selama 4 jam.

"Gluk gluk gluk … ah! Segarnya." Kata Naruto yang menghabiskan botol air minumnya. Ia sedang duduk di salah satu batu besar yang ada di sana. Matanya menatap ke sekeliling, hamparan padang rumput luas menjadi satu-satunya pemandangan yang bisa ditangkap oleh mata birunya.

"Kau mau?" Tawar Chouji tiba-tiba, makanan ringan keripik singkong dengan rasa sapi panggang itu ditawarkan pada Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum singkat, "Terima kasih." Naruto mengambil beberapa keripik itu lalu disantapnya perlahan. "Ini enak."

"Benarkan? Hehe, tidak salah aku jadikan rasa keripik singkong ini sebagai rasa favoritku."

"Berapa jam lagi yang kita butuhkan untuk sampai di lokasi?" Tanya Gaara yang duduk di samping Naruto, tangannya menggenggam botol air mineral.

"Mungkin sekitar satu jam lagi kita akan sampai. Lagi pula saat turun dari gunung ini maka kita akan melihat goanya. Tetaplah waspada pada sekitar, kita sudah berada di wilayah yang banyak terdapat monster kelas atas."

"Kalau itu jangan ditanya. Aku selalu waspada setiap saat."

"Bagus. Ne Gaara?"

"Hn?"

"Apa mereka berdua tidak kehabisan tenaga latihan seperti itu?" Naruto menunjuk Omoi dan Lee yang sedang latihan di padang rumput hijau itu.

"Entahlah. Mungkin mereka memiliki stamina yang jauh lebih besar dari kita."

"Bisa jadi."

Sepuluh menit kemudian, mereka melanjutkan perjalanan setelah mengisi perut dan kapasitas tenaga masing-masing.

* * *

Kota Tokyo, sebuah kota metropolitan terbesar di Jepang. Kota dengan jumlah penduduk padat dan sarang bagi kaum bangsawan. Keluarga yang terkenal pasti akan menetap di kota ini. Irina, Shion, dan Sara yang menjadi perwakilan dari siswi kelas E terlihat berjalan di sepanjang trotoar, mencari tempat untuk menukarkan permata dengan uang. Pakaian yang mereka pakai nampak biasa saja, tidak ada yang mencolok namun tetap memancarkan aura cantik. Beberapa laki-laki sempat teralihkan perhatiannya.

"Apa masih lama?" Tanya Shion yang mulai merasa kelelahan karena sudah berjalan cukup lama.

"Sebentar lagi." Irina menjawab dengan singkat.

"Berapa lama lagi?"

"Hemm, sekitar 20 menit lagi."

"Itu masih lama tahu." Gerutu Shion yang merasa dipermainkan oleh ketuanya. Hey, 20 menit berjalan bagi wanita itu sudah melelahkan. Apalagi Shion yang notabennya adalah gadis rumahan, jarang keluar kecuali ada urusan mendadak.

Lima menit kemudian …,

Shion mengambil kipas di dalam tasnya, ia mulai merasa gerah karena terik matahari yang menyorotnya tanpa ada penghalang apapun. Entah kenapa hawa panas hari ini melebihi hawa panas hari-hari sebelumnya. Padahal sekarang masih musim semi yang tentunya tidak akan sepanas ini.

"Apa masih lama?" Tanya Shion lagi. Tangannya tidak henti menggerakkan kipas ukuran sedang itu untuk sekedar melepaskan rasa gerah di wajahnya.

"Sebentar lagi." Irina menjawab dengan singkat, lagi.

"Berapa lama lagi?"

"Mungkin 15 menit lagi."

"Itu masih lama tahu."

Lima menit kemudian …,

"Apa masih lama?"

"Sebentar lagi."

"Berapa lama lagi?"

"10 menit lagi."

"Itu masih lama tahu."

Lima menit kemudian …,

"Apa masih lama?"

"Sebentar lagi."

"Berapa lama lagi?"

"10 menit lagi."

"Hey harusnya lima menit lagi."

"Kalau sudah tahu kenapa nanya?!" Irina berteriak kesal karena Shion terus bertanya hal yang sama setiap lima menit sekali. Itu membuatnya benar-benar jengkel.

Sedangkan Sara yang sedari tadi tidak bersuara hanya menggeleng sambil menghela nafas panjang. Melihat kejadian yang monoton seperti tadi entah kenapa membuat kepalanya pusing, seperti melihat video yang adegannya terus diulang.

Tidak lama kemudian, mereka telah sampai di tempat tujuan. Sebuah toko perhiasan komplit yang berdiri di pinggir jalan utama Tokyo. Toko ini memang tidak memiliki bangunan besar dan tidak terlalu terkenal di kalangan bangsawan, tapi toko ini tidak kalah dengan toko besar lainnya. Hal yang paling Irina suka adalah toko perhiasan ini menyediakan jasa tukar untuk perhiasan hasil monster drop. Biasanya jika ingin menukarkan perhiasan dengan uang harus ada tanda kepemilikan perhiasan, hal itu diberlakukan agar menghindari barang curian yang ditukar.

"Kita sudah sampai."

"Akhirnya aku bisa merasakan dinginnya AC sejak pertama kali masuk di sekolah. AC, aku merindukanmu~" Shion, entah kenapa hari ini kelakuannya berbeda. Ia langsung masuk tanpa menunggu Irian.

"Shion-san kenapa? Sifatnya sangat berbeda dengan apa yang kita lihat selama di sekolah." Tanya Sara mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Irina agar tidak ada yang mendengar perkataannya.

"Entahlah. Mungkin karena cuaca panas hari ini. Kau tahu, terkadang panas menjadi alasan utama kenapa orang-orang keluar dari sifat aslinya."

"Benar juga, aku setuju denganmu."

"Ayo kita masuk."

Mereka berdua memasuki toko perhiasan itu. Beberapa orang berada di dalam sedang melakukan negosiasi untuk menentukan harga perhiasan yang ingin dibeli. Tunggu, kenapa ada tawar menawar di toko perhiasan? Yap, karena di sinilah satu-satunya toko perhiasan yang menyediakan tawar menawar sebagai daya tarik pelanggannya. Ada-ada saja.

"Apa kita perlu membawa Shion-san masuk ke ruang pertukaran?" Tanya Sara yang menatap ragu setelah melihat teman berambut pirang pucatnya duduk bersimpuh sambil menikmati dinginnya AC.

"Lebih baik tidak. Biarkan Shion berjaga di sini." Jawab Irina yang juga menatap Shion sambil menggelengkan kepala.

Sampailah mereka berdua di ruang pertukaran setelah menanyakan ada tidaknya pemilik toko pada salah satu pekerja di sini. beruntung bagi Irina karena kebetulan jadwal pemilik toko sedang renggang. Irina bisa bernegosiasi sepuasnya sampai menemukan harga paling menguntungkan.

"Tidak biasanya murid sekolahan seperti kalian mampir ke sini." Kalimat pertama yang diucapkan oleh pemilik toko setelah bertatap langsung dengan Irina dan Sara. "Perkenalkan namaku Iruka. Silahkan duduk."

Irina dan Sara mengangguk lalu duduk di sofa kosong. Terdapat meja berbentuk persegi di depan, Iruka duduk berhadapan dengan pelanggannya. Irina mengatakan maksud kedatangannya ke sini, yaitu untuk menukarkan permata dengan uang. Gadis yang merupakan ketua kelas E itu menyerahkan permata para Iruka untuk di periska.

Iruka, dengan alat pemeriksanya yang berbentuk seperti kaca pembesar mulai memeriksa setiap bagian permata indah itu. Beberapa menit kemudian, tubunnya mulai mengejang, matanya membulat sempurna, ia sangat kaget. Iruka memutuskan untuk menghentikan kegiatannya karena permata itu adalah asli.

"Jadi?" Tanya Sara.

"Tidak ada yang salah dengan permata ini, sangat murni dan bagus. Aku perkirakan harganya … 10.000 Yen." Jawab Iruka dengan sebulir keringat mengalir di pelipisnya.

"Hmm, harga yang lumayan."

"Kalau begitu silahkan tanda tangan surat pertukaran ini agar uangnya bisa dicairkan." Iruka mengambil selembar kertas perjanjian pertukaran barang, ia lalu menyerahkan kertas itu dan pulpen pada gadis remaja berambut merah lurus.

Sara hendak menandatangani namun sebelum tinta pulpen itu bersentuhan dengan permukaan kertas, Irina memegang tangan Sara, mencegahnya agar tidak menandatangani kertas itu.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sara bingung.

"Aku punya tiga hal yang ingin dikatakan, Iruka-san." kata Irina datar membuat Sara semakin bingung dan Iruka yang menjadi gelisah. Irina lalu menatap tajam pemilik toko perhiasan tersebut. "Pertama, kau harus tahu bahwa kami adalah penyihir yang bisa saja melukaimu sewaktu-waktu."

"Hm?!"

"Kedua, aku tidak setuju dengan kesepakatan yang berat sebelah ini. Dan ketiga, jika kau terus berbohong aku akan menghancurkan wajahmu!"

"MAAFKAN AKU!" Teriak Iruka tiba-tiba sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Heh? Ada apa ini?" Tanya Sara yang nampaknya belum mengerti situasi.

"Orang ini-" Irina menunjuk muka Iruka yang dibanjiri keringat. "Telah membohongi kita dengan memberikan harga yang tidak sebanding dengan permata ini. Memang harga permata sekitar 10.000 Yen, tapi kau tidak bisa membohongiku kalau di dalam permata itu ada berlian kecil di tengahnya. Jika dilihat dengan mata biasa tidak akan kelihatan karena berlian yang ada di dalam permata ini tidak berwarna, alias bening. Tapi saat malam hari berlian itu akan memancarkan cahaya dan membuatnya begitu indah untuk perhiasan. Aku menyadari itu saat tidak sengaja melihat permata ini pada malam hari, saat bulan menerangi berlian yang ada di dalam maka akan memancarkan cahaya indah. Jadi Iruka-san, berapa harga pantas untuk permata yang di dalamnya terdapat berlian ini?"

Lima menit kemudian, Irina dan Sara keluar dari ruangan itu dan berjalan menuju Shion.

"Bagaimana kesepakatannya?" Tanya Shion yang tubuhnya sudah segar seperti semula.

"Sangat memuaskan." Jawab Sara dengan senyum lebar.

Shion semakin tertarik dengan uang yang didapat. "Berapa harga untuk pertama itu?"

Irina tersenyum kecil sambil menunjukkan tumpukan uang yang ada di tas kecilnya. "50.000 Yen. Sekarang ayo kita belanja dan bersenang-senang!"

* * *

Naruto, Gaara, Lee, Chouji, dan Omoi sudah sampai di lokasi tujuan. Sebuah gua yang mulutnya lebar dan mengeluarkan aura kelam. Perasaan tidak enak mulai menyerang Naruto dan kawan-kawan. Seperti merasakan ada sesuatu yang berbahaya di dalam sana. Naruto harus menahan perasaannya dan mengumpulkan keberanian untuk pergi ke dalam.

"Ayo kita masuk!" Kata Naruto pada teman-temannya yang diberi anggukan singkat.

Suara langkah kaki mulai menggema di dalam goa itu setelah Naruto dan yang lainnya masuk. Cahaya sedikit demi sedikit menghilang dan hanya menyisakan kegelapan di sepanjang penglihatan. Lee yang sudah membawa senter menyalakan alat bantu penerangan itu. mereka terus menyusuri jalan setapak yang becek itu lebih dalam sampai setelah 10 menit berjalan, mereka mulai melihat setitik cahaya berwarna biru terang. Mereka mendekati cahaya itu sampai akhirnya Naruto melihat sebuah tempat yang dipenuhi Kristal biru bersinar. Ini adalah ujung goa.

"Lihat itu!" Bisik Omoi sambil menunjuk sebuah monster berbentuk singa besar yang sedang tertidur. Singa itu memiliki sepasang tanduk hitam di kepalanya dan taring runcing di mulutnya.

"Itu pasti monster yang dimaksud oleh Danzo." Kata Naruto sambil memperhatikan monster di depannya dengan teliti.

"Apa kau melihat kotaknya?" Kini Gaara yang bersuara.

"Tidak, aku tidak melihat kotak apapun. Mungkin kotak itu ada di balik badan monster." Jawab Chouji.

"Kalau tidak salah monster itu bernama Lionnal, monster yang termasuk ke dalam peringkat B. berhati-hatilah karena monster itu memiliki kekuatan besar dan kecepatan yang tinggi." Peringat Omoi.

Mereka berlima perlahan-lahan mendekati monster itu untuk mengambil kotak yang ada di balik badannya. Mereka tidak mau mengambil resiko bertempur dulu sebelum mengambil kotak. Jarak antara mereka berlima dan monster itu semakin dekat. Namun sesaat kemudian monster singa itu terbangun dan menampakkan mata merah darahnya setelah Chouji tidak sengaja menjatuhkan barang bawaannya.

" **Roaarrrrr."**

"Semuanya ambil jarak!" Perintah Naruto yang langsung dimengerti oleh teman-temannya. Mereka melompat mundur untuk menjaga jarak. "Buka formasi!"

Mereka langsung bergerak setelah mengambil senjata masing-masing. Chouji yang berada paling depan dengan yang sudah siap untuk menahan serangan, Lee dan Omoi sudah siap di tengah, mereka akan bergerak ketika Chouji menahan serangan, terakhir ada Gaara dan Naruto yang berdiri paling belakang sebagai support.

" **Roaaarrr."**

Monster singa besar yang bernama Lionnal itu mengaum lagi lalu melesatkan kuku runcingnya pada Chouji.

 _Trank!_

Chouji bisa menahan serangan pertama musuhnya, namun posisinya sedikit bergeser ke belakang membuktikan bahwa serangan Lionnal benar-benar kuat.

"Sekarang Lee, Omoi!" Teriak Chouji yang memerintahkan kedua temannya untuk menyerang.

"Heyaaa."

Lee dan Omoi melesat cepat, mereka menyerang bagian depan Lionnal dengan keahlian masing-masing. Lee yang memukul beberapa kali tubuh Lionnal dan Omoi yang menggerakkan pedangnya vertical maupun horizontal untuk menyayat tubuh besar itu.

" **Gaaar."**

Merasa terancam, Lionnal mengayuhkan kaki kanan bagian depan menuju Lee. Remaja dengan potongan rambut ala mangkok itu kaget karena kaki besar Lionnal hendak menghantam tubuhnya.

 _Duakh!_

Lee terlempar jauh sampai menabrak dinding goa.

Naruto menggeram marah melihat Lee yang terkena serangan. "Tidak akan kumaafkan. Chouji menunduk! Omoi menghindar dari sana!"

Naruto mengompres Mananya sampai panas.

 **[Fire Release: Fire Ball]**

Muncul bola api berukuran sedang dari lingkaran sihir yang dibuat Naruto. Bola api itu melesat menuju kepala Lionnal namun monster singa itu dapat menghindarinya.

"Sial."

"Masih belum." Kata Gaara dengan kedua tangan yang sudah terangkat ke depan.

 **[Earth Release: Stone]**

Di atas Lionnal muncul lingkaran sihir besar berwarna coklat yang mengeluarkan batu besar. Monster singa itu tidak dapat menghindar dan harus merelakan tubuhnya terhantam batu besar. Kelihatannya serangan Gaara tidak banyak berefek pada Lionnal karena saat batu itu mengentuh tubuhnya, batu besar itu langsung hancur, menandakan bahwa tubuh Lionnal lebih keras.

"Tidak berhasil ya …." Gumam Gaara sedikit kelas.

Untuk ketiga kalinya, Lionnal mengaum keras membuat sakit telinga karena suaranya yang begitu keras ditambah menggema. Lionnal berlari cepat menuju Chouji dan menyerangnya lagi, kali ini dengan rahang kuat dan besarnya. Tameng Chouji jelas tidak akan mampu menahan gigi-gigi tajam itu.

Chouji meskipun hatinya berdebar kencang, ia masih bisa memikirkan langkah apa yang harus diambil dalam situasi genting seperti ini. Chouji lalu menyiapkan Mana dan membuat satu lingkaran sihir di depan.

 **[Wall]**

Muncul dinding pertahanan kasat mata yang menghentikan laju Lionnal. Tapi sepertinya tidak bertahan lama karena sedikit demi sedikit dinding kasat mata yang dibuat Chouji mulai retak.

"Aku tidak bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi." Teriak Chouji yang sudah tidak kuat menahan bentuk dindingnya. Sedikit saja konsentrasi buyar maka dinding itu akan lenyap dan Chouji dalam bahaya.

"Serahkan saja pada kami!" Teriak Omoi dan Lee yang sudah melesat mendekati musuh.

"Incar kaki bagian belakangnya!" Teriak Naruto dari sana.

Lee dan Omoi tersenyum lalu merubah laju lari mereka menjadi menuju ke belakang Lionnal. Masing-masing dari mereka terus melancarkan serangan pada kaki Lionnal.

 **[Gatling Punch]**

Lee memukul beberapa kali kaki bagian kiri dengan tinjunya. Ia terus melakukan tekniknya sampai kaki itu mulai melemah dan jatuh tertunduk. Sama dengan Lee, Omoi terus menyayatkan pedangnya tanpa henti membuat darah mengucur deras di kaki bagian kanan. Mereka berhasil melumpuhkan kaki bagian belakang Lionnal yang menyebabkan cengkraman monster singa itu melemah. Chouji bisa sedikit lebih lega.

" **GOAAAARR."**

"Kalian berdua, patahkan kaki bagian depat monster singa itu dengan teknik terkuat! Kita tidak punya banyak waktu untuk berlama-lama. Gaara, siapkan teknik pengikatmu!"

"Hn."

"Baiklah."

"Oke."

Gaara bereaksi dengan cepat, ia menciptakan lingkaran sihir besar di bawah Lionnal lalu merapal mantra.

 **[Earth Release: Prison Earth]**

Dari lingkaran sihir itu muncul tanah yang langsung mengikat tubuh monster singa itu menyebabkan dia yang tadinya ingin bangkit terpaksa harus bersentuhan dengan tanah. Lionnal kembali meraung tanda ia sangat marah.

"Aku tak bisa lebih lama menahan monster keparat ini, cepatlah!"

Lee meloncat lalu menyiapkan kaki kanannya, sebelum ia benar-benar melancarkan serangannya muncul lingkaran sihir berukuran sedang berwarna hijau yang menyelimuti kaki kanan Lee. Samar-samar kaki kanannya dihiasi aura hijau transparan.

"Rasakan ini,"

 **[Veau Shoot]**

 _Krak!_

Bunyi tulang patah terdengar jelas oleh setiap orang yang berada di dalam sana. Lee berhasil menghancurkan tulang kaki Lionnal dengan sekali tendangan keras yang menyita banyak Mana miliknya. Di sisi lain, Omoi juga tidak mau kalah dengan mengeluarkan teknik pedang terkuat yang ia kuasai.

 **[Ittoryuu: First Strike]**

 _Syat!_

Teknik pedang yang memungkinkan penggunanya bisa menebas beberapa bohon besar dengan sekali ayunan pedang, itulah teknik terkuat yang dimiliki oleh Omoi sekarang. Kedua mata Omoi melihat kaki besar itu terbelah dua dengan darah yang memuncrat ke mana-mana. Dapat dipastikan bahwa monster singa itu telah lumpuh.

"Lakukan sekarang Naruto!" Teriak Gaara, Lee, Chouji, dan Omoi bersamaan.

Naruto tersenyum singkat sebelum ia berlari cepat dan melompat ke atas kepala Lionnal. Tangan kanannya diacungkan ke atas. Perasaan yang bergejolak dalam dirinya adalah semangat luar biasa karena bisa menyudutkan monster rank-B. Tanpa disadari oleh dirinya sendiri, Naruto membuat keajaiban untuk kedua kalinya.

Dari tangan remaja pirang itu, muncul percikan listrik lalu terbentuk pedang kasat mata yang langsung menusuk kepala Lionnal tanpa ampun. Pedang yang Naruto ciptakan bukan pedang nyata, melainkan hanya gambaran kasar dari suatu energi dalam tubuhnya.

" **Ghaaarrrr."** Untuk terakhir kalinya Lionnal mengaum kesakitan.

Pedang transparan itu lenyap menjadi pecahan cahaya yang mengapung ke atas. Semua teman-temannya menatap kaget dengan apa yang Naruto lakukan. Remaja pirang itu juga baru menyadari bahwa ia sudah menciptakan pedang transparan dari ketiadaan setelah berhasil membunuh musuhnya.

"Apa … ini?" Gumam Naruto, beberapa detik kemudian ia jatuh ke permukaan tanah karena tubuh Lionnal menguap menjadi butiran abu hitam dan lenyap bersamaan dengan munculnya sebuah pedang, itu adalah hasil monster drop.

"Naruto, kau hebat. Kemungkinan besar kau memiliki Natural Talent jenis _Maker_ yang bisa membuat sesuatu dari ketiadaan. Atau setidaknya bisa memunculkan senjata yang kau simpan di dimensi lain." Kata Gaara sekaligus menjawab kebingungan Naruto.

"Benarkah?"

"Menurut yang kulihat begitu, dengan kata lain kau memiliki kemampuan _Magic Maker_. Tapi sayang Natural Talent seperti itu dimiliki oleh orang ber-job Mage. Jika kau ber-job Knight mungkin bakat alamimu akan maksimal."

Naruto tersenyum tipis lalu melihat telapak tangan kanannya yang baru saja membuat keajaiban. "Tidak apa-apa. Memiliki Natural Talent sudah membuatku senang. Aku yakin bisa memaksimalkan Natural Talent-ku meskipun ber-job Mage."

Narutp mengambil pedang yang tergeletak tidak jauh di depannya, ia lalu memperhatikan pedang itu dengan teliti. Di sisi Naruto, Omoi terlihat kaget karena ia tahu nama pedang itu.

"P-pedang itu … tidak salah lagi, _**Yubashiri**_."

"Yubashiri?"

"Ya, salah satu jenis pedang kuat dengan bilang yang tajam. Itu adalah pedang bagus."

"Hmm, kalau begitu untukmu saja." Kata Naruto sambil menyerahkan pedang dengan sarung yang berwarna hitam itu.

Omoi nampak kaget.

"Sudah ambil saja. Lagi pula aku tidak menggunakan senjata jika ber-job Mage. Jadi ini untukmu saja."

"B-benarkan?"

"Tentu."

"Terima kasih, Naruto."

Mereka berlima lalu mendekati kotak yang berukuran 60 cm itu, kotak itu dikunci rapat oleh gembok membuat Naruto dan lainnya tidak bisa melihat isi dari kotak tersebut. Naruto tersenyum tipis … atau mungkin seringai puas.

"Aku tidak sabar melihat raut kaget si tua Danzo itu ketika melihat kotak ini di atas mejanya. Khu khu khu khu."

 **Bersambung**

* * *

 **A/N:** Words sudah ditambah, semoga puas. Berbicara tentang Natural Talent Naruto, aku terinspirasi dari kemampuan Noctis di Final Fantasy XV. Dan tenang saja, Naruto akan memiliki pedang yang lebih bagus dari Yubashiri, tunggu tanggal mainnya, hehehe….

Mau minta saran, ini tentang teknik-teknik Naruto, aku hanya memiliki tiga referensi untuk kemampuan Naruto yaitu One Piece, Naruto, dan Final Fantasy. Kalau ada anime yang memiliki kemampuan hebat tolong dikasih tahu sebagai bahan untuk referensi.

Jika ada typo harap lapor ke aku beserta letaknya di mana karena aku tidak sempat mengechek ulang. Semoga tidak ancur.

Terima kasih karena sudah membaca ceritaku. Harap isi kolom review di bawah ini!

 **[21.10.2017]**


	5. Sword to Sword

**A/N:** Fanfic ini memiliki unsur-unsur anime lain, namun hanya sebatas nama jutsu dan senjata, dan yang lebih penting semua itu bukan milik aku!

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Sword to Sword**

Malam hari di asrama yang terletak di tengah hutan sudah berkumpul semua murid kelas E. Mereka tersenyum senang karena dua hal, pertama Naruto dan kawan-kawan yang berhasil membawa kotak dengan selamat tanpa ada luka berarti, dan Irina yang sukses membawa beberapa barang kebutuhan dapur juga beberapa senjata kelas biasa untuk masing-masing murid. Irina membelanjakan semua uang hasil permata itu tanpa tersisa. Sekarang semua murid kecuali job Mage dan Priest mendapatkan senjata, untuk kedua job tadi Irina membelikan beberapa botol cairan penambah Mana.

"Aku tak menyangka kita bisa mendapatkan uang sebesar itu." Kata Naruto yang baru tahu berapa harga dari permata hasil monster drop beberapa hari lalu.

"Tentu saja karena di dalam permata itu terdapat berlian kecil. Otomatis harganya akan mahal." Kata Irina sambil melihat-lihat pedang yang baru ia beli. Semua pedang yang ia beli memang kualitasnya standar, dengan artian pedang itu bisa ditemukan di mana saja. Tapi ini sudah lebih dari cukup untuk latihan skill berpedang dan tidak bergantung pada senjata yang dipinjam dari Jiraiya.

Naruto mendapatkan tiga buah botol berisi cairan yang berguna untuk menambah Mana. Cairan itu bekerja seperti suplemen penguat stamina agar tidak cepat lelah seperti yang sering ia lihat di iklan televisi. Ketiga botol itu Naruto simpan di tempat yang aman. Sebagai penyandang job Mage, tentu saja kapasitas Mana adalah hal yang terpenting.

Naruto berdiri lalu beranjak ke luar. Raynare yang melihat teman pirangnya hendak keluar bertanya, "Mau ke mana?"

"Ke perpustakaan, ada buku yang ingin kubaca di sana." Jawab Naruto lalu lekas pergi.

Sebenarnya Naruto sangat kepikiran dengan Natural Talent Maker yang tadi disebutkan oleh Gaara. Ia ingin tahu lebih jauh tentang sihir itu untuk mengembangkan kemampuannya. Siapa tahu ia bisa ahli dalam seni berpedang meskipun job-nya Mage. Saat kecil Naruto sempat diajari skill berpedang oleh Kushina, namun sampai sekarang remaja pirang itu tidak lagi berlatih. Mungkin saja kemampuannya melemah atau mungkin sudah kaku.

Dan sampailah Naruto di depan pintu besar perpustakaan. Bangunan yang luas dan menjulang tinggi ini adalah perpustakaan terbesar di Jepang. Ketika Naruto menengadahkan kepalanya, ia sulit melihat ujung bangunan ini. Sangat tinggi. Naruto lalu memasuki perpustakaan itu, meskipun ini hari Minggu tapi perpustakaan tidak tutup, hanya saja tidak ada yang berjaga.

"Aku tidak menyangka jika banguan ini seluruhnya berisi buku." Gumam Naruto menatap kaget ke sekeliling. Rak-rak yang dipenuhi buku berdiri kokoh, perpustakaan ini memiliki 25 lantai yang semuanya hanya dipenuhi oleh buku. "Sugoi."

Detik berikutnya Naruto teringat sesuatu dan tersenyum masam, "Kalau begini bagaimana aku mencari buku tentang Natural Talent Maker?"

Naruto berjalan menuju rak buku paling dekat dengannya, ia lalu membaca satu per satu judul buku itu sampai tak tersisa. Naruto tidak menemukan buku yang dicarinya. Ia berjalan menuju rak lain sampai kedua kakinya berhenti berjalan karena melihat seorang gadis berambut hitam yang sedang menatapnya. Kedua pandangan mata beda warna itu bertemu.

'Kalau tidak salah gadis itu namanya Sona Sitri, orang yang telah baik padaku.'

"Selamat malam, Uzumaki-kun." Kata Sona.

"Eh- aha, selamat malam Sitri-san."

"Ada apa Uzumaki-kun mampir ke sini?"

"Aku sedang mencari buku tentang Narutal Talent Maker. Sitri-san sendiri sedang apa malam-malam begini di perpustakaan?"

"Aku sedang membaca buku tentang sejarah keluargaku dan elemen air. Kalau Uzumaki-kun mencari buku tentang Maker, kau bisa mengambilnya di rak no.225 lantai 18." Jawab Sona sekaligus memberi tahu letak buku yang dicari Naruto.

"Terima kasih Sitri-san, kalau begitu aku ke atas dulu."

Setelah Naruto mendapat buku yang dicari, ia lalu kembali ke tempat Sona berada dan memutuskan untuk membacanya di dekat Sona, hitung-hitung menemani gadis yang telah membantunya.

'Hmm, jadi ini kemampuan Natural Talent Maker, ada dua jenis kekuatan yaitu pertama penggunanya hanya bisa memunculkan senjata yang sebelumnya telah disimpan di dimensi lain, pengguna yang memiliki kekuatan ini tidak bisa membuat senjata dari ketiadaan sehingga pengeluaran Mana jauh lebih hemat karena hanya perlu sedikit Mana untuk memanggil senjata dari dimensi lain, untuk jumlah senjata yang disimpan ada batasannya sesuai besarnya dimensi lain yang dimiliki, normalnya batasan jumlah senjata hanya 10. Jenis kedua adalah pengguna bisa membuat senjata dari ketiadaan tanpa ada batasan, terciptanya senjata tergantung pada kapasitas Mana dan seberapa tinggi kreatifitas pengguna, untuk jenis ini perlu Mana yang besar, oleh karena itu hanya sedikit orang yang bisa memaster jenis ini.' Batin Naruto lalu mengangguk paham namun ia masih belum mengetahui apakah Natural Talen Maker-nya berjenis pertama atau kedua. Tapi apapun jenisnya Naruto tetap senang.

Sona yang tadi curi-curi pandang pada Naruto bertanya, "Kenapa Uzumaki-kun membaca buku itu dengan serius?" Gadis berambut hitam pendek itu penasaran.

"Oh ini, sepertinya aku memiliki Natural Talent Maker dan ingin mengetahui informasi tentang itu lebih dalam."

"Uzumaki-kun memiliki Natural Talent? Hebat."

"Ahaha, terima kasih atas pujiannya Sitri-san."

"P-panggil aku Sona saja jika sedang tidak ada orang." Kata Sona malu-malu, namun mukanya tetap datar seperti biasa.

"Kalau begitu panggil aku Naruto saja jika sedang tidak ada orang."

"Deal."

Mereka berdua berbincang seputar dunia sihir. Hubungan mereka mulai dekat dengan berbincang seperti ini. Naruto yang sejatinya tidak terlalu tahu mengenai dunia sihir dan sejarahnya akhirnya tahu setelah Sona menceritakan dengan singkat namun maknanya padat. Naruto menanyakan skill elemen api apa yang termasuk ke dalam rank-S. Sona hanya mengetahui beberapa sihir elemen api rank-S dari buku yang pernah ia baca, seperti **[Fire Release: Fire Punch], [Fire Release: King of Fire], [Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation].**

"Begitu, terima kasih banyak untuk informasinya Sona-san."

Sona hanya mengangguk singkat lalu menutupi wajahnya yang agak bersemu merah dengan buku di tangannya. "Naruto-kun belum mengetahui jenis Natural Talent Maker yang dimiliki, bukan?" Tanya Sona sambil sedikit menurunkan bukunya agar dapat melihat Naruto.

"Benar. Apa ada cara untuk mengetahui jenisnya?" Tanya antusias remaja pirang itu yang berpikir sepertinya Sona tahu sesuatu.

"Ada."

Naruto menatap Sona dengan mata berbinar, "Benarkah? Apa Sona-san mengetahui caranya?"

Sona mengangguk pelan lagi. "Ya. Tapi aku hanya mengetahuinya dari buku yang dulu kubaca. Aku tidak pernah melihat prakteknya langsung."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan melakukan apapun jika Sona-san menjelaskannya padaku."

Sona yang mendengar perkataan Naruto dengan jelas langsung tersenyum misterius tanpa diketahui oleh siapapun. Well, ini adalah keberuntungan Sona yang ia tunggu dari tadi. Dan Naruto, bersiaplah untuk menghadapi hal merepotkan di masa depan.

"Melakukan apapun?" Tanya Sona memastikan.

Naruto mengangguk antusias.

"Baiklah," Sona menghirup nafas panjang sebelum menjelaskan. "Menurut buku yang bernah kubaca, cara untuk mengetahui jenis Maker adalah dengan mencoba memindahkan benda ke dimensi lain yang ada ditubuhmu lalu mengeluarkannya lagi dan mencoba mengendalikan benda tersebut. Jika cara itu sukses maka kemungkinan besar Natural Talent Maker Naruto-kun adalah jenis yang pertama. Selanjutnya jika ingin menguji jenis yang kedua, Naruto-kun harus mencoba meniru struktur sebuah benda atau senjata lalu membuatnya lagi dengan Mana-mu. Jika sukses maka Naruto-kun memiliki Natural Talent jenis kedua." Jelas Sona panjang lebar yang diakhiri dengan menghembuskan nafas panjang.

Naruto mengangguk paham sambil mengusap dagunya. Mungkin ia akan mencoba cara yang dijelaskan Sona. Atau lebih baik mencoba sekarang? Ada kata-kata bijak yang mengatakan _lebih baik dikerjakan sekarang dari pada menunda-nunda_. Remaja pirang itu sudah memutuskan bahwa ia akan mencobanya sekarang.

"Sona-san, aku akan mencoba cara yang kau jelaskan tadi. Apa menggunakan buku tidak masalah?" Tanya Naruto.

"Ya, selama itu benda mati maka tidak masalah."

"Yosh."

Naruto ingin mencoba lebih dulu cara untuk mengetahui Natural Talent Maker jenis kedua, ia menggenggam buku lalu berkonsentrasi. Perlahan-lahan lingkaran sihir muncul lalu menembus buku yang Naruto genggam. Itu adalah proses untuk mengetahui struktur buku. Setelah selesai, remaja pirang itu lalu menciptakan lingkaran sihir di tangan sebelah. Naruto sangat berkonsentrasi menyalin struktur buku itu dengan teliti. Namun setelah lama menunggu tidak ada apapun yang keluar dari lingkaran sihir Naruto. Sona yang melihat usaha naruto gagal hanya menghela nafas. Kemungkinan besar remaja pirang di depannya memiliki jenis yang pertama.

"Huaaah, sangat melelahkan." Kata Naruto dengan beberapa bulir keringat yang mengalir di pelipisnya. Mana-nya lumayan terkuras banyak. Apalagi waktu bagian menirukan struktur buku, sangat susah.

"Sepertinya Naruto-kun memiliki Maker jenis pertama." Kata Sona kalem.

"Mungkin dan aku harus memastikannya."

Naruto mempersiapkan diri lagi. Kali ini ia berkonsentrasi untuk membangunkan Narutal Talent-nya dan mencari di mana keberadaan dimensi lain yang ia miliki. Beberapa menit Naruto terdiam dengan kedua mata tertutup, ia lalu membuka matanya setelah menemukan di mana letak dimensi itu. Naruto menciptakan lingkaran sihir yang langsung menghilangkan buku di depannya. Detik berikutnya remaja pirang itu menciptakan lingkaran sihir lagi lalu mengeluarkan buku yang tadi ia hilangkan. Buku itu melayang.

Sona tersenyum tipis melihat Naruto berhasil. "Sekarang Naruto-kun coba untuk mengendalikan buku itu."

"Baiklah."

Naruto fokus untuk mengendalikan buku yang melayang di depannya. Perlahan buku itu bergerak sesuai arah yang diperintahkan oleh majikannya. Buku itu terus bergerak namun lambat, sepertinya Naruto hanya harus berlatih untuk mengendalikan benda yang ia munculkan, juga mengetahui seberapa banyak benda atau senjata yang bisa ia tampung di dimensinya.

"Cukup susah untuk mengendalikan buku ini." Keluh Naruto yang menyudahi percobaannya. "Sona-san, bagaimana caranya untuk mengetahui berapa banyak benda yang bisa kutampung?"

"Entahlah. Aku tidak pernah membaca buku tentang itu. Pikirkan secara logika saja, jika Naruto-kun terus menyimpan benda-benda di dimensi buatanmu, suatu saat dimensi Naruto-kun akan penuh. Naruto-kun tinggal menghitung berapa banyak benda yang bisa ditampung oleh dimensimu."

"Benar juga, trik yang sederhana. Mungkin aku akan melakukannya nanti. Sekarang hari semakin gelap, aku pamit pergi dulu, Sona-san." Kata Naruto lalu beranjak pergi menjauhi Sona.

"Naruto-kun!" Panggil Sona.

Naruto menoleh ke belakang.

"Jangan lupa dengan janji Naruto-kun yang akan melakukan apapun yang aku mau." Kata Sona dengan senyum lembut misteriusnya sambil melambaikan tangan.

Naruto berbalik dan kembali berjalan dengan wajah pucat pasi.

"S-senyum itu … mengingatkanku pada gadis yang dulu pernah merepotkanku. Sepertinya aku salah bicara." Gumam Naruto yang menyesali telah berbicara seperti itu. Seharusnya ia lebih berhati-hati terhadap ucapannya.

* * *

Pagi hari menjelang di Takyo Magic Academy, para murid terlihat antusias menyambut minggu ke dua mereka bersekolah, khususnya pada siswa tahun pertama. Naruto yang paling pertama tiba di sekolah langsung menuju ruang kepala sekolah sambil membawa kotak yang dimaksud oleh Danzo.

 _Brak!_

"Aku datang sesuai permintaanmu." Kata Naruto dingin yang sudah mendobrak pintu menggunakan kakinya.

Danzo menatap sebal remaja pirang tak tau diri itu, ia mendecih pelan. "Kau sungguh tidak sopan."

"Aku hanya bersikap sopan pada orang yang layak disopani." Kata Naruto sambil memutar bola matanya bosan, ia lalu menyimpan kotak itu di atas meja Danzo.

Sang Kepala Sekolah menatap terkejut kotak itu. Tidak salah lagi, kotak yang berada di atas mejanya adalah kotak yang ia maksud, itu berarti Naruto berhasil menjalankan hukumannya. Tapi bagaimana bisa? Di sana ada monster kuat bernama Lionnal yang selalu menjaga kotak itu. Bahkan kekuatan siswa kelas C pun masih belum cukup untuk sekedar membuat Lionnal tak bisa bergerak. Bagaimana Naruto bisa melewati Lionnal yang jelas lebih kuat darinya?

"Hanya kerja sama solid yang bisa mengalahkan musuh sekuat apapun." Kata Naruto tiba-tiba seakan bisa membaca pikiran Danzou.

"Hn. Ternyata kau membawa beberapa teman."

"Memangnya kenapa? Tidak ada larangan aku membawa teman-temanku, bukan?"

"Ya memang seperti itu. Uzumaki Naruto, aku putuskan hukumanmu telah terlaksana. Sekarang kau bisa belajar seperti biasa dan jangan sekali-kali berbuat masalah lagi. Atau hukuman lebih berat akan menantimu."

Naruto keluar dari ruangan kepala sekolah tanpa sepatah kata, seakan ia tidak mendengarkan perkataan terakhir Danzo, itu membuat pria paruh baya yang sebagian tubuhnya diperban menggeram marah.

"Dasar Uzumaki."

* * *

Naruto berjalan di lorong dengan senyum puas, baginya melihat wajah Danzo yang seperti tadi sangat menghibur. Tapi ia juga sedikit penasaran dengan isi kotak yang dimaksud kepala sekolah busuk itu. "Hmm, kira-kira apa ya isi di dalam kotak itu?" Gumam remaja pirang itu sambil memasang pose berpikir.

 _Dugh!_

Akibat terlalu konsentrasi dengan pemikirannya, Naruto tidak sengaja menubruk seseorang di persimpangan sampai membuat kertas-kertas yang dibawa oleh orang itu berceceran ke mana-mana. Naruto kelabakan lalu segera menolong orang yang ternyata berjenis kelamin wanita.

"M-maaf." Kata Naruto singkat sambil membantu gadis itu merapikan kertas-kertas yang berserakan.

"Kau … Uzumaki Naruto dari kelas 1-E, bukan?" Tanya dingin gadis berambut perak panjang yang sedari tadi tidak bergerak setelah Naruto menubruknya.

Naruto mendongkak, melihat wajah datar gadis itu. Seketika ia kaget setelah melihat pin emas yang terpampang jelas di seragamnya. Oh sial, ini sangat sial bagi Naruto. Berurusan dengan orang yang memakai pin emas sama dengan bunuh diri. Sepertinya peringatan Danzo untuk tidak membuat masalah memang benar-benar tak dipedulikan oleh remaja pirang itu, atau takdir Naruto yang tak mempedulikan peringatan Danzo.

"K-ketua OSIS, halo." Kata Naruto gugup. Orang yang boleh memakai pin emas hanyalah orang dengan jabatan Ketua OSIS.

Gadis yang dipanggil Ketua OSIS oleh Naruto itu tersenyum misterius. "Lagi-lagi aku berurusan dengan kelas E, apa kalian tidak lelah terus menjalani hukuman?" Gadis itu sedikit membicarakan keluhannya. "Uzumaki Naruto, sekarang kau cepat bereskan kertas-kertas itu dan temui aku di ruang OSIS. Kau harus menjalani hukuman karena telah menabrakku dengan kasar!"

"T-tapi itu kecelakaan-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Sekarang cepat kerjakan apa yang aku perintah atau hukumanmu akan lebih berat."

Naruto menghela nafas lelah, "Baiklah."

Sekarang Naruto berada di ruang OSIS setelah membereskan kertas-kertas yang berceceran di koridor, ia melihat gadis yang tadi ditubruknya duduk manis sambil memandang Naruto di kursi kebesaran OSIS. Remaja pirang itu menyimpan kertas-kertas yang sedari tadi dipegangnya di meja yang berada di depan.

"P-permisi." Gumam Naruto karena merasa tidak enak dengan suasana sunyi di dalam sini.

"Uzumaki-kun, duduklah!" Perintah sang Ketua OSIS yang langsung diberi anggukan oleh Naruto, remaja pirang itu duduk di sofa empuk di sampingnya.

Kalau tidak salah dengar, nama siswi yang menjabat sebagai ketua OSIS adalah Ootsutsuki Kaguya, kelas 2-A. Ia juga merupakan keturunan dari keluarga bangsawan Ootsutsuki, dan Naruto baru menyadari jika Kaguya memakai satu pin beda warna, yaitu pin biru.

Jika benar, ada beberapa jenis pin yang bisa dipakai oleh murid. Tentunya pin itu dipakai bukan oleh sembarang murid.

Pin emas, melambangkan kejayaan, kekayaan, kekuasaan, pin ini khusus dipakai oleh ketua OSIS.

Pin perak, melambangkan kerja keras, pengabdian, pin ini khusus dipakai oleh anggota OSIS dari anggota biasa sampai wakil ketua.

Pin biru, melambangkan darah biru –seseorang yang berasal dari keluarga kerajaan atau bangsawan, biasanya dipanggil darah biru, pin ini khusus dipakai oleh murid yang berasal dari keluarga kerajaan atau bangsawan terkemuka.

Pin merah, melambangkan kekuatan, keberanian, pin ini khusus dipakai oleh murid yang selalu memenangkan Rating Game, pin ini berhak dipakai oleh siapa saja asalkan terus menjuarai Rating Game.

Kaguya memandang tajam Naruto yang duduk di sofa, "Langsung saja, hukuman yang aku berikan tidak berat. Kau hanya harus membantuku menyelesaikan dokumen-dokumen yang tadi berceceran di koridor. Setelah selesai kau boleh kembali ke kelas."

"Baiklah, akan kukerjakan dengan cepat."

2 jam kemudian …,

"Haaaaah~ akhirnya selesai juga." Naruto menghembuskan nafas kasar sambil menyenderkan kepalanya. Ternyata mengerjakan dokumen tidak segampang yang ia kira. Naruto beberapa kali salah dan harus merelakan pipinya terkena tamparan tangan Kaguya yang sudah dilapisi oleh sihir. Itu sangat sakit.

"Terima kasih karena sudah membantuku." Kata Kaguya sambil menyimpan dokumen yang telah selesai dikerjakan. "Apa kau mau secangkir teh? Aku bisa buatkan untukmu."

Mendapat tawaran dari sang Ketua OSIS tentu saja membuat Naruto senang. Apalagi ditawari teh layaknya tamu yang sedang berkunjung. Awalnya Naruto ingin menerima tawaran Kaguya tapi ia langsung ingat bahwa ia harus segera ke kelas untuk mengikuti pelajaran. Dengan berat hati Naruto menggeleng pelan. "Tidak terima kasih."

"Apa kau serius tidak mau bersantai dulu di sini?"

"Tidak. Lagi pula aku di sini hanya mengerjakan hukuman yang Ketua berikan." Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum gugup. "Kalau begitu aku ke kelas dulu. Sampai nanti dan terima kasih atas tawarannya, aku sangat menghargai itu."

Naruto keluar dari ruangan OSIS, meninggalkan Kaguya sendirian yang sedang tersenyum manis melihat punggung Naruto hilang di balik pintu.

"Junior yang menarik."

* * *

Naruto buru-buru kembali ke kelas karena pelajaran telah lama dimulai. Semoga saja Jiraiya tidak akan memarahinya karena terlambat. Saat melewati lapangan, Naruto mendengar suara panggilan yang sepertinya ditujukan untuknya.

"Hoy kau kelas E yang di sana!"

"Aku?"

"Iya, siapa lagi kalau bukan kau. Ke sini!"

Naruto menghampiri seorang guru yang berada di lapangan dengan murid-murid dari kelas 1-A yang mengelilinginya. Remaja pirang itu berjalan dengan tidak rela karena harus berurusan dengan hal yang merepotkan. Lihat saja, belum apa-apa hampir semua murid kelas A menatapnya dengan pandangan meremehkan.

"Lihat, orang itu adalah orang yang babak belur di kantin."

"Benar, aku tidak menyangka dia masih berani berkeliaran di sekolah ini."

"Heh, bukankah ini menarik? Kita bisa melihat the last sepertinya kembali babak belur."

"Benar."

Naruto tahu nama guru yang memanggilnya, guru itu adalah guru khusus yang mengajarkan seni berpedang untuk kelas 1-A, Gekko Hayate.

"Ada apa Sensei memanggilku ke sini?"

"Aku ingin kau bertarung dengan salah satu Knight di kelas A." Kata Hayate santai.

Naruto menatap heran Hayate, "Bukannya Sensei tahu aku bukan job Knight? Kenapa aku harus bertarung dengan siswa yang berbeda job?"

Hayate mendesah sesaat. "Apa kau ingin berontak padaku? Dengar, ini juga untuk kebaikanmu. Kau harus menguasai lebih dari satu keahlian, contohnya seni berpedang."

'Bilang saja jika kau ingin aku babak belur di sini.' Kata Naruto, sayangnya hanya sebatas di dalam hati.

Naruto mengangguk singkat, "Baiklah. Siapa yang akan menjadi lawanku?"

"Xenovia Quarta, kau yang akan maju sebagai lawan Uzumaki Naruto." Kata Hayate sedikit keras.

Naruto dan Xenovia berdiri berhadapan, masing-masing tangan mereka sudah memegang pedang kayu. Remaja pirang itu mendengar bisik-bisik dari siswa-siswi kelas A yang mengelilinginya. Jangan harap suara bisik-bisik itu terdengar indah di telinga Naruto, semua kelas A mengejek Naruto yang dapat mereka pastikan akan kalah telak dari Xenovia.

'Semangatlah Naruto-kun!'

Oh nampaknya tidak semua kelas A yang merendahkan Naruto.

"Baiklah, sparring ini hanya untuk mengukur sejauh mana kalian mengalami perkembangan terutama dalam seni bela berpedang. Meskipun Uzumaki-kun bukan dari job Knight, tapi setidaknya ia mendapatkan pengalaman bertarung dengan lawan yang berbeda job. Aturannya mudah, jika ada salah satu dari kalian menyerah, keluar dari area sparring, atau tidak sadarkan diri maka sparring berakhir. Kalian boleh memakai Mana kalian untuk memperkuat serangan. Khusus untuk Uzumaki-kun, kau boleh memakai jurus magic-mu asal masih dalam batas wajar." Jelas Hayate.

Hayate memandang wajah Naruto dan Xenovia secara bergiliran sebagai isyarat ia menanyakan kesiapan mereka. Xenovia dan Naruto mengangguk tanda mereka sudah siap adu pedang.

Hayate merentangkan tangan kanannya ke atas, "Mulai!"

Keduanya saling menekan otot kaki, melesat cepat menuju lawan tanding. Xenovia terlihat jauh lebih unggul dalam hal kecepatan. Itu dibuktikan oleh Xenovia yang sudah berada di depan Naruto hanya dalam beberapa detik. Sedangkan Naruto baru beberapa kali melangkah. Remaja pirang itu membelalakan matanya saat ketika menyadari ayunan pedang kayu dari arah kanan. Tubuh Xenovia direndahkan agar mendapat kekuatan dan kecepatan yang seimbang.

Naruto yang panik karena serangan cepat itu segera menahan laju pedang kayu Xenovia dengan pedang kayu miliknya. Bunyi kedua pedang kayu yang berbenturan terdengar keras. Naruto yakin bunyi itu terdengar sampai gedung utama tempat belajar kelas A-D.

Tubuh Naruto terdorong beberapa centi karena kuatnya ayunan pedang gadis bersurai biru pendek itu. Tidak mau terus berada di posisi seperti ini, remaja pirang itu segera melakukan antisipasi dengan cara melompat ke belakang, menjaga jarak dengan musuhnya. Tapi sepertinya Naruto terlalu melompat jauh, ia melihat garis putih yang berada dekat dengan kakinya. Hampir saja Naruto keluar dari arena sparring.

Otak Naruto berjalan cepat untuk menganalisis daerah sekitarnya dan apa yang harus ia lakukan agar terhindar dari serangan Xenovia berikutnya. 'Arena sparring berbentuk lingkaran dengan diameter 3 meter, sebuah arena pertarungan yang sempit. Aku tidak boleh sembarang bergerak agar tidak keluar dari arena. Terlebih aku tidak bisa memakai teknik sihirku karena harus berkonsentrasi dan mengucapkan beberapa mantra, itu memerlukan waktu yang cukup lama. Aku yakin gadis di depanku tidak akan membiarkanku melancarkan satu serangan pun. Ini sangat sulit.'

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu? Apa kau sampai bercucuran keringat karena takut melawanku?" Ejek Xenovia dengan wajah datarnya sambil sedikit memainkan pedang kayunya.

Beberapa suara seperti tawa tertahan Naruto dengan dari para murid kelas A. Tapi Naruto tak peduli dengan itu. Ada yang harus ia pikirkan sekarang. "Bercucuran keringat?" Gumam Naruto baru sadar apa yang ditanyakan Xenovia, ia lalu mengelap pelipisnya menggunakan tangan. Benar, tangannya basah karena keringat.

'Sial! Apa aku memang sangat lemah sampai tidak bisa mengimbangi satupun murid dari kelas A? Kalau begini saja impianku tidak akan bisa terwujud.' Batin Naruto mengeraskan rahangnya. Kedua matanya membulat sedetik kemudian ketika melihat Sona yang menatap khawatir padanya di belakang Xenovia.

'Benar juga, masih ada yang mengharapkanku untuk menang. Aku akan memenangkan sparring ini bukan untukku saja, tapi untuk semua yang sudah mendukung dan mengharapkanku untuk menang.'

Naruto tersenyum tipis, raut wajahnya mulai menunjukkan percaya diri yang membuat Xenovia sedikit jengkel.

"Aku akan mengakhiri ini dengan cepat." Kata datar gadis rambut biru itu lalu kembali melesat menuju Naruto.

Naruto sadar jika dirinya diam terus dan menahan serangan Xenovia maka kemungkinan besar ia akan keluar dar arena pertandingan. Maka dari itu saat Xenovia mengayuhkan pedang kayunya Naruto langsung menghindar dengan cepat dan menuju tengah arena.

"Dasar pecundang, beraninya main menghindar."

Kedua pelajar itu saling melesat cepat. Naruto akan menunjukkan kemampuan berpedangnya yang sudah diajari oleh Kushina sejak kecil. Meskipun sekarang ia tidak pernah berlatih berpedang lagi, tapi remaja pirang itu masih ingat jurus-jurus yang diajarkan oleh ibunya.

 _Tak! Tak! Tak!_

Keduanya saling jual beli serangan. Tidak ada yang mau kalah. Naruto terlihat mengimbangi gaya bertarung Xenovia yang semakin brutal. Beberapa penonton sempat terdiam karena kagum melihat pertarungan kenjutsu termasuk Hayate sendiri. Ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa Naruto menguasai skill berpedang yang lumayan bagus.

 _Tak!_

Keduanya sekuat tenaga mendorong pedang kayu yang saling bergesekan itu.

"Aku cukup terkejut dengan teknik yang kau kuasai. Siapa yang menyangka siswa dengan job Mage menguasai skill berpedang." Kata Xenovia sedikit memuji.

"Ini adalah hasil dari latihan saat aku masih kecil, meskipun sekarang keahlian berbedangku sudah menumpul."

"Hoo, berarti kau memiliki kekuatan yang jauh lebih aku dari ini?! Baiklah kalau begitu, aku tidak akan segan lagi melawanmu." Xenovia menyeringai tipis, ia melompat ke belakang untuk menjaga jarak.

Gadis berambut biru pendek itu berkonsentrasi untuk menyalurkan energi Mana-nya ke pedang kayu, beberapa detik kemudian pedang kayu yang digenggam oleh Xenovia mulai diselimuti aura biru pekat. Xenovia sudah bisa mengendalikan Mana-nya sampai tahap menyalurkan ke benda mati. Di mata para penonton, pedang kayu Xenovia terlihat seperti pedang sungguhan yang sangat tajam.

Xenovia menyeringai lagi, "Mumpung aku sedang baik hati, aku akan memberikan kesempatan padamu untuk menyerah. Bagaimana? Kau tidak mau 'kan melihat tubuh sendiri yang teriris oleh pedang ini."

"Hmm … bagaimana ya, boleh aku pikirkan dulu?"

"Heh, aku akan memberimu waktu 30 detik. Berilah aku keputusan yang bijak!"

'Ini kesempatanku. Kurasa inilah saatnya mencoba teknik yang sempat aku baca. Sebuah teknik sihir yang bisa menyelimuti senjata dengan elemen. Jika aku memilih elemen api maka tidak mungkin aku bisa mengalahkan teknik pedangnya. Aku harus memiliki elemen yang bersifat tajam. Dan satu-satunya elemen yang kumiliki selain api adalah petir. Petir memiliki sifat tajam namun di sisi lain bukan merupakan sesuatu yang padat. Kurasa menggunakan elemen petir adalah yang terbaik.'

Naruto menutup kedua matanya. Telinganya mendengar sorakan-sorakan yang menyuruhnya untuk menyerah, ia tidak peduli dengan itu. Naruto berkonsentrasi untuk mengubah Mana-nya menjadi elemen petir, ia lalu mengalirkan Mana yang telah berubah menjadi petir ke pedang kayu di genggaman. Seketika pedang itu dikelilingi oleh jutaan petir kecil berwarna biru transparan.

Naruto membuka kedua matanya dan tersenyum. "Maaf saja, aku tidak akan menyerah."

"Kalau begitu kau lebih memilih melihat tubuhmu terbelah oleh pedang kayuku!"

Keduanya saling melancarkan serangan.

"Heyyaa!"

"Hoaaaa!"

Dua buah pedang kayu yang telah diselimuti kekuatan itu saling beradu, menentukan siapa yang paling kuat.

 _Trank!_

 _Kraaak!_

Para penonton membulatkan matanya termasuk Xenovia. Mereka melihat pedang kayu gadis berambut biru itu perlahan rekat sampai akhirnya patah menjadi dua bagian. Sedangkan Naruto, ia melihat pedang kayunya yang retak dan hampir patah.

"Ehem." Hayate berdehem pelan untuk mendapatkan perhatian. "Dilihat dari situasi, maka yang menjadi pemenang adalah Uzumaki Naruto-kun dari kelas 1-E."

Tidak ada sorakan meriah, tidak ada siulan melengking, suasana di sini menjadi sangat senyap. Mereka masih tidak bisa terima dengan kenyataan yang mengatakan Xenovia dikalahkan oleh sampah kelas E. Ini benar-benar membuat mereka terkejut.

Xenovia yang mengakui kekalahannya mendekati Naruto dan merentangkan tangan, ingin berjabat tangan. "Aku mengakui bahwa kau lebih hebat dariku."

"Kau juga. Xenovia-san adalah pendekar pedang yang kuat." Naruto membalas jabatan tangan Xenovia.

Karena di sini Naruto sudah tidak ada urusan lagi, ia pamit pada Hayate dan langusng menuju kelasnya karena pelajaran telah lama dimulai. Bahkan sekarang hampir memasuki jam istirahat.

Tanpa disadari siapapun, seseorang dari jauh melihat jalan pertandingan Naruto. Ia adalah gadis dewasa dengan surai ungu panjang yang indah. Gadis itu segera meninggalkan tempatnya berdiri setelah menyadari Naruto sudah tidak ada. Ia adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak orang yang akan membantu kelas E memenangkan Rating Game.

"Anak yang menarik."

 **Bersambung**

* * *

 **A/N:** Maaf karena update-nya yang lama. Tadinya aku mau update akhir bulan Oktober tapi tiba-tiba jatuh sakit, belum lagi latihan pentas drama yang semakin membuatku tidak ada waktu untuk menulis. Chapter lima ini adalah hasil nyicil dari bulan Oktober sampai sekarang. Aku nulis di sela-sela waktu luang.

Bagi yang telah merekomendasikan beberapa anime aku ucapkan banyak terima kasih. Tapi tidak semuanya dilihat karena keterbatasan kuota. Aku sudah memiliki gambaran tentang kekuatan Naruto yang dipinjam dari beberapa anime/game lain.

Chapter 5 ini adalah penutup dari arc awal yaitu _Arc I: Friendship._ Chapter depan akan memasuki arc baru yaitu _Arc II: Seven Swords_. Para job Knight termasuk Naruto akan mencari tujuh pedang legendaris. Kalian pasti tahu apa saja ketujuh pedang itu. Ini merupakan arc persiapan Rating Game karena setelah arc ini akan langsung ke _Arc III: Rating Game_.

Jika ada typo harap lapor ke aku beserta letaknya di mana karena aku hanya sempat mengechek sekali. Semoga tidak hancur.

Terima kasih karena sudah membaca ceritaku. Harap isi kolom review di bawah ini!

 **[15.11.2017]**


End file.
